


Forgive and Forget

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Bullying, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Or Is It?, Overboard, Plot Twists, Secrets, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Amnesia, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: "Look, Buck. Your husband is here to see you!""Husband?! And, did you just call me Buck? My name is Buck?"-Well, Eddie just wants a revenge for everything Buck did to him in highschool. So, he thinks using Buck to get an easier life is just the fit for the revenge. Buck can take care of Christopher and the house when he is at work.What he does not know is that how much it can go wrong.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 168
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is INSPIRED by Overboard movie. So, the prompt is the same but the way I will pull it later on will not be the same! Definitely different.
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm having some trouble these days and my head is not in the right place. That's why I deleted the original one but I bring this back. So sorry!
> 
> \--
> 
> Interact with me here : [My Tumblr!](http://buckering.tumblr.com)
> 
> \--
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

Eddie loses his voice to call for a doctor as soon as he passed the emergency room. He has seen something! No, someone! He pulls Chimney who is walking around. Chimney stops, eyebrows raising in confusion.

"What? Why is your face like that? You seen a ghost?" Chimney asks, looking at the same direction as Eddie is looking at.

Eddie shakes his head fast. He finally clears his throat to say something. "The guy in the ER just now, is he your patient?" Eddie points at someone tall, bruises on his face and some of them are actually his birthmarks. Eddie really knows everything about him.

Chimney nods. "Yeah. He got into a car accident yesterday morning and, we don't know his name or anything about him. He didn't have any identity card with him. We can't give him anything yet other than anti allergies medicine. Why? You know him?" Chimney finally takes this conversation seriously.

Eddie takes a deep breath. "Oh, trust me I know." He glares a little. "His name is Evan Buckley."

Chimney quickly hurries to the computer, where Hen is working there. Eddie follows him, eyes not leaving Buck who is unconscious alone. 

"Hen, find someone named Evan Buckley."

Hen searches up. "Do you finally knows the blonde name?"

Chimney nods. "Please give me his emergency contact."

Hen's face changes. "Aw, snap. His emergency contact is just an email address. Whatever, I'll try-"

Eddie chimed in. "No, I know everything about him. His allergies, his favorites. Everything. Just get me his nurse."

Hen and Chimney both look shocked. 

"Oh, I'm his nurse. But, yeah. You can talk to Taylor. She is his personal nurse." Chimney pushes Eddie quickly towards Taylor who is standing near Buck's bed, reading something on his medical reports.

Chimney winks at Eddie before he pushes Eddie in and closes the glass door. Eddie clears his throat and Taylor smiles right away.

"Hey, you are replacing Chimney?" She asks, stepping closer to him.

Eddie shakes his head. He glances at Buck for a second before he looks back at Taylor. "Nope, when did he come into this hospital?"

"Yesterday. We are about to put him on news so that-"

Eddie shakes his head, chuckling. "No need. I'm his..." Eddie takes another deep breath before he exhales right away. "Family."

He stares into Taylor's eyes that were bewildered before she looks shocked and immediately smiles and nods. "Oh, so... Okay, he is your husband. I'm so sorry I didn't know. How come though-"

Eddie doesn't know why is he doing this. He doesn't know why is he letting Taylor, his co-worker to think that Buck is his husband. "Can I see him? He is not in comma, right?"

Taylor shakes her head. "Nope. He woke up this morning but we had to give him some pain killers. You know his allergies?"

Eddie nods. He takes the report from Taylor, leaving the woman in shock before she gets out from the room. Eddie reads the report and then he moves to the chair next to Buck's bed. 

Buck has amnesia. The notes say that Buck forgets everything. Eddie knows that this is wrong. But, he needs help with his life right now. He can't really afford a babysitter for his son and he also can't ask for his neighbor's help all the time. 

He needs this. Buck was so bad at him. Buck did almost everything that put him into such traumatic experiences. He needs to do this so that he can actually forgive that man. Well, if Buck does help his life to be easier.

So, Eddie begins writing down Buck's allergies that he remembers. He doesn't really have allergies but Eddie still knows a lot about him. Especially when Buck explained his allergies so that Eddie wouldn't get wrong foods for him.

Eddie finally looks at Buck and Buck is a lot lot different. Buck was really slim before but now he is fit and his body is actually gorgeous for a man. His face has a lot more bruises due to the car accident and Eddie will never forget these birthmarks. The only thing that makes Evan Buckley, Evan Buckley.

Eddie shifts closer, adjusting the stool he sits on as well so that he will have a better look. "This is impossible." He breathes heavily and he is suddenly in aware when he hears someone walking in. 

He turns and sees Taylor with a food tray. 

"So, Eddie. I'm going to give him some more medicine that he deserves."

"I can do it."

Taylor narrows her eyes. "Yes, you can. You obviously can. But, Eddie, you are not under ER. My boss is not going to like this." Taylor rejects carefully as she takes back the report from Eddie. "So, I'm new here but I didn't know you are married."

Eddie shrugs. "No one knows."

Taylor is shocked again. She nods. "Okay, weird." She reads the report and begins taking the medicines for Buck.

Eddie watches her doing her job. "So, is he going to be okay?" He read the report already but he can't help feeling curious as well.

Taylor smiles. "Don't worry, Eddie. Your husband is going to be just fine. Now that he can consume better drugs, he will do a lot better." She finishes injecting those colorful liquids into Buck's tiny pipe. "What is his name?"

Eddie looks back at Buck who looks disturbed. He answers to Taylor slowly, "Buck. His name is Buck." His head shaking before he finally opens his eyes and Eddie is struck with his blue eyes before he smiles a little at Buck, trying to make everything seems natural even though he knows he kind of fucked up already. 

"Oh, Buck. You should stay laying down." Taylor pushes Buck's chest. "Buck, your husband is here to see you!"

Buck quickly turns to look at him and Eddie gulps nervously. Afraid if Buck remembers him or anything but Buck looks really confused, which means he doesn't remember him either.

"Husband?! Did you just call me Buck? My name is Buck?!"

Eddie knows he has to take part in this since Taylor is already losing her words. Eddie steps closer, standing now and he takes Buck's hand into his. It feels weird because Eddie hasn't held hands with guys before. And yet, he is doing it with Buck.

"Buck, your name is Evan Buckley. People call you Buck. I'm... Eddie Diaz. You call me Eddie." Eddie speaks while looking into Buck's eyes. He doesn't know what he feels but he certainly feels uneasy to lie through his teeth.

Buck shakes his head. "So, you are my husband?"

Eddie nods. 

Taylor smiles. "Is Christopher going to visit soon?" She asks, excited now.

Eddie almost forgets about that. Buck looks more frightened now. "Who is Christopher?"

Eddie grabs Buck's hand tighter. "He is our son. He is seven years old."

Buck looks more shook by the news but Eddie feels all relieved when Buck finally replies his grasp of his hand. That means, Buck is believing all of these.

"I'm so sorry that I can't remember."

Eddie's heart aches when Buck suddenly voices these words out. Why is Buck acting so nice? Is it because of the amnesia or is it because he has actually turned into a better person?!

"It's okay. Please take some rest. I will take you home as soon as you get better." Eddie smiles a little. He releases his hand from Buck, realising that Buck is still squeezing his hand.

"Okay, Eddie. Out out.." Taylor pushes him away.

Eddie glances at Buck who still looks bewildered but he notices something different in Buck's eyes. Eddie thinks it's hope.

.  
.

"You are lying." Chimney and Hen deadpan as soon as he said that Buck is his husband. Eddie sighs, realises that he can't fool his two best friends.

"Yes, I'm lying."

Chimney and Hen are surprised again. 

"Why would you lie? Do you even know him?" Hen asks, her tone rising. 

Thank god, the cafeteria is so loud that her voice doesn't matter. 

"Of course, he was my bully, okay? I just want to take my revenge. I know this is stupidly a bad idea but I can't just let him go. I don't think he has any family though."

Chimney and Hen seem not to be in sympathy with him.

"That's wrong! Why is admitting as his husband will be the best way for you to take your revenge?!" Chimney asks this time. His voice louder than Hen's.

Eddie sighs. "My life gets harder these days. If you noticed my routine taking extra shifts then you may know why. Christopher's school bill. The rent. Everything."

Hen and Chimney lock eyes before they sigh.

"Eddie, I know that you are thinking that this is not a big deal but I think it is a very big deal. But, you do need help. I'm not supporting what you do but I'm not going to stop you either." Hen looks softer this time. 

Eddie knows that he is putting both his friends into a dangerous situation now. "Chim?"

Chimney nods. "I'm with Hen. You need any help?"

Eddie nods. "Yes, I do. I can take him home tomorrow and you know... My house is full with Shannon's photograph and has nothing to do with him."

"You want to make it looks like he has been there this whole time." Hen says, hitting the bull's eye.

"Well, you are correct." Eddie nods twice. "You guys going to help?"

"You need to buy his clothes. I can buy his clothes though. But, you need to get me his sizes. For shirts, pants and underwears." Chimney offers.

Hen nods. "I can help you get rid of the photographs. I can take those pictures to my house's store. Karen better not thinking that I am having a feeling for Shannon."

Eddie chuckles. "Thanks a lot. I will talk to Chris so he will understand how to act around Buck."

"So, Eddie. You sure about this? You told him but you can still back out. But you know yourself that once you step into this one, there is no backing away." Hen reminds him again, which becomes an annoying message now.

"Yes, Hen. I know."

.  
◉‿◉  
.

"This man is going to be your other dad starting from tomorrow. His name is Buck. You need to call him dad, okay?" Eddie begins explaining and this is his third time already because Christopher keeps asking.

Hen chuckles. "I'm pretty sure Chris got that already. Ain't I right, Christopher?" She asks loudly while putting Shannon's pictures into a box.

"Yes." Christopher chuckles before he looks at his father. "He has amnesia? And we are going to be his family?"

Eddie nods. "Yes, but he can't know that we are new to him. He needs to understand that he has been with us for a year. Well, after your mum.."

Christopher nods. "Okay I got it." He looks at Hen. "Where is she taking mum's pictures?"

Eddie gulps. 

Hen quickly saves the situation. "I'm taking those pictures to my house because it may hurt your new dad's feelings to see her pictures. You want to keep them?"

Christopher shakes his head right away. "No. I don't want to hurt Buck's feelings. He seems nice in the picture and he is sick. I will make sure he will be happy here."

Eddie smiles. He is excited now. Excited to start because then, he just wants an easier life.

.  
.

Eddie is finally at the hospital again. He is not wearing his suit as usually because he is here for Buck today. To be honest, Eddie rarely visits Buck even though he can just drop by after visiting any patients. But, he doesn't want to make it feels too real. He just wants to use Buck and visiting Buck can be Buck using him again and he doesn't want that.

So, right now, he is here to take Buck home. Taylor called him this morning that Buck is all good and he can walk but he may limp. Good thing that Eddie actually has insurance with the hospital that paid for Buck's bills or else Buck is using him instead. 

"Taylor, where is Buck?" Eddie asks when he sees Taylor arranging Buck's bed. Taylor points at the couch, the place that Eddie didn't even look at before he asked.

Eddie smiles, faking it as he sees Buck smiling back at him. Buck talks so much. Buck is a lot different and Buck now always tries to find anything to talk about and Eddie doesn't like that. No, he is just scared if he talks too much, he will end up spilling the truth.

"Buck, let's go home." Eddie gives his hand to hold Buck's hand and Buck takes his hand with his shiny smile.

Eddie nods at Taylor before he and Buck start walking out from the room. Everyone is looking at them with this weird look. Of course, no one knows that Eddie has been married before. Not that it's true. But, yeah. That's the point!

"Eddie, you work here, right?" Buck asks, when they are on the elevator.

Eddie nods, not looking at Buck who is definitely looking at him. 

"Doesn't feel like it. You rarely visited." 

Did Buck just sound sad? If he is, then good. Because that's exactly what Eddie is trying to do.

"I'm busy, Buck. A nurse's job is not as easy as you may think it is." Eddie replies coldly. Yeet, he has done another plan. 

Never treat Buck too nicely!

He glances at Buck who looks taken aback with his cold voice just now. He stays quiet and Eddie sighs because he already feels really guilty.

"That's the floor. Let's go."

They arrive at the right floor to the parking lot. Eddie pulls Buck with him. They are still holding hands but Eddie doesn't really hood Buck's hand because Buck is holding his too tight already. 

"That's my car." Eddie hits his key to unlock the car and then he opens the door for Buck before he rushes to the driver seat, not waiting for Buck to get in, additionally releasing their holding hands moment.

And then, Eddie drives the car. Trying to be as disciplined as possible to not cause any fear to Buck because he notices the younger man staying still on his seat whenever the car speeds up.

After twenty minutes, they arrive. It usually takes Eddie longer but it's mid in the morning, the roads are not busy because everyone has gotten to work.

"This is our house." Eddie pulls the handbrake after the car fully stops. Then, he turns off the engine and looks at Buck.

"I'm nervous to see Chris." Buck says, looking back at Eddie. 

Eddie sighs. He is annoyed now that he knows that Buck will probably see Christopher as his son as well. "Well, don't be. I'm sure he is going to love you."

Buck looks disturbed and Eddie just realised he has said something wrong. 

"Going to? He doesn't love me now? Or before?"

Dumb Eddie!

"Well, you will see." That's the only thing Eddie can manage to think about. He knows that his four words will definitely give Buck uneasy feelings. At least not suspicion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are highly appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> HAPPY READING!

Buck doesn't want to believe he has a husband and a son. Well, his husband is handsome and his son looks adorable as well. But, that isn't really the point. Right now, he wants help and support to remember his past but his husband really always avoids talking about the past.

His answer is always : "I don't think you will want to hear about it."

Buck woke up that day with no memories at all. He went to deep sleep and woke up again to see his beautiful nurse introducing his husband. Eddie Diaz. That name feels nice. He doesn't know if the name is familiar but it sounds nice. And when he tried that day, to mouth the name right away after Eddie introduced himself and it felt right on his mouth. So, Buck knew right away that it's true.

Eddie is his husband.

Then, Taylor brought up Christopher's name. Buck knew it that Christopher has something to do with son. And yes, he was right because Christopher is his son with Eddie. 

Buck did ask about Christopher to Eddie but Eddie just said that Christopher is in good hands and is fine. Well, Buck felt relieved but he also wanted to know more that day. He wanted to know who is the mum. Who is the real father. Did they do surrogate? Is Christopher his biological son? Is Christopher adopted? Too many questions that he asked but Eddie didn't answer. 

Judging by only Eddie's reactions, Buck concludes that Eddie is the father. Eddie lightened up really quick when Chimney or Hen came by and asked about Christopher. 

But, the most confusing thing right now is the way Eddie is treating him. He feels like a total stranger sometimes. Eddie really doesn't care much about him. He did ask a few questions about Buck to Taylor, but only medically related, which Buck cannot understand at all. Also, Eddie is only nice with him when Taylor, Chimney and Hen are around. Other than that, he is totally cold at him.

This makes Buck thinks for a thing. Buck was a shitty husband. A shitty father as well.

Well, he is about to know if he was a shitty father by looking at Christopher soon.

Right now, he is following Eddie's fast steps to the house. 

Everything also looks unfamiliar here. The house, the land, the grasses. Buck wants to ask again if he lived with Eddie before but Eddie still doesn't look that nice. Does he only can ask questions when outsiders are around??

"Buck, shoes off."

Buck startles as his thoughts are flying away. He nods at Eddie and shacks his shoes off. He puts them on the racks. He notices something again and he immediately asks. "Eddie."

Eddie turns. His eyes already sharp in zero interest.

But, Buck wants to ask anyway. "I don't have other shoes at home? I only wear this one? You brought me this one to the hospital yesterday." Buck points at his shoes before he stares at Eddie.

Eddie's eyes widen a little before he shrugs. "I got rid of your shoes. They are all-"

"DADDY!" 

Buck steps back a little to see the kid who just shouted for Eddie better. Buck smiles when he sees his face. He looks totally a lot cuter than the picture. Buck smiles cheekily, waiting for Christopher to look at him and be happy as well.

"Where is Carla?" Eddie asks, lifting Christopher up to kias him. 

Buck's heart is melting a little. His wonder about why is he in this family fades away a little because he can see how beautiful they both look together. Also, Eddie told him about Carla being such a good neighbor who always looks after Christopher when Eddie is not home. And, Eddie is always not home.

"Carla is at her home. I want to come here before you come back." Christopher chuckles.

Why is he such a cute pie?

Eddie puts Christopher down and then he turns Christopher to look at him. "Go say hi to your dad." Eddie sounds weird now. It's like his excitement to see his son just now fades away really quick.

Buck kneels, ignoring his bad leg to be at the same level with Christopher. "Hey, champ." He approaches first with his biggest smile he can give.

Christopher's reaction is something he didn't expect at all. Christopher steps back and looks terrified. As if he is a total stranger. Buck looks at Eddie with his panicked eyes. So, is it true after all? That he was a bad dad to Christopher as well?!

"Okay, Christopher. It is okay. You can go in. I will talk with Buck." 

The way Eddie says his name explains more that he is not Christopher's real dad. Maybe Christopher is only Eddie's son.

"What was that?" Buck asks, sadly, as soon as Christopher goes into the house. He looks at Eddie, begging for explanations with his two eyes full with hope.

Eddie sighs.

Oh, come on. Why is Eddie always sighing like he doesn't like living with Buck at all?!

"Well, give him time. He is still shocked with you being in a car accident. It scared him." Eddie's answer successfully shakes away his fears about Christopher.

Buck smiles and he knows that his smile is a little bitter this time. "Well, it's okay. Gonna show me the house?"

Eddie's little smile warms Buck's heart so much. He doesn't even realise he needed Eddie's smile that bad.

"Okay, come on."

Buck knows Eddie is not going to offer his hand anymore so he grabs Eddie's hand instead, following him closely.

Eddie shows him the first look inside the house and Buck is impressed with how simple it looks. Simple but tidy and nice. Meaning : Christopher is a good boy.

He wants to analyse everything with what he can see as much as he can since Eddie is not going to give him answer. So, that's why he notices again.

"No pictures of us?" He asks right away, staring at Eddie's face for his reaction.

"No, Buck. You hated photographs."

Buck winces as he knows that is probably not true. Or, is it true? If it is true, then he must have been a real jackass to his family.

"Okay."

"Christopher's room." Eddie brings him inside to see how it looks like and Buck smiles as he sees those cute drawings on the wall. Then, Buck notices something else but he doesn't feel like questioning this time.

Eddie brings him to the kitchen, bathroom, toilet, and lastly their room.

"We sleep together, right? I mean... No offense but the way you are treating me right now makes it feels weird to sleep together." Buck voices out again. He is being sharper this time. He is a little frustrated with how unsupportive Eddie is being right now.

Eddie glares at him. Of course.

"Yes, we do."

"How about sex?" He asks again and he can see Eddie being startled a little by that question. "Why? Sensitive much?"

Eddie rolls his eyes. "Can you like... Shut up?"

Buck silences down. He sits on the bed, watching Eddie looking for something. He wants to ask but he is scared. But, curiosity kills the cat. "Want some help? What are you looking for?"

Eddie shakes his head. "My nurse card."

Buck stands up again and helps looking. He just goes through a drawer and he already found it. "Found it." He gives the card to Eddie who looks shocked. "What? Maybe I was used to finding your card that I can easily look for it." Buck is a little too happy now. He felt so natural looking for the card.

Maybe he is used to living with Eddie after all. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

"Yeah, thanks." Eddie hops onto the bed. "Tomorrow, I'm going to work at 7AM to 7PM. Mostly like that everyday. Sometimes, I got home late because emergencies happen. So, can you please... Take care of Christopher? I don't want to pay Carla anymore. Yes, she wants to take care of Christopher for free but I can't just not give her anything." Eddie sounds a lot nicer this time.

Buck sits next to Eddie who is already lying down. "Okay. Sure. So, am I the one who take care of Chris when you go to work?"

Eddie nods. Buck smiles. "Don't worry. I will take care of him."

Eddie is staring at him and Buck is unsure on how to react so he guesses that Eddie wants to kiss. So, he leans closer but Eddie quickly puts a hand on his chest. Okay, he was being a pervert imaginative person.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Buck doesn't know kissing can bring someone into the ER. "Well, I'm all good. You can kiss me anytime."

Eddie looks uneasy. Should he ask again?

"So, Eddie. Was I a bad parent? A bad husband?"

Eddie ia fidgeting. He is not comfortable with his questions. Of course. It's true then. He was really a bad parent to Chris and a bad husband to Eddie. Was he unthankful? Was he rude? Was he mean? Was he abusive? Buck cringes at these thoughts.

If he has ever done these things then he totally deserves being treated so coldly by his own family.

"No. Buck, you can sleep first. I will wake you up when the pizza is here."

"You order pizza? Everyday? I didn't cook for you?" Buck attacks again.

"Well, you did cook for us. Right now, you are not well, aren't you?"

Buck shakes his head fast. "Nope, I'm good. I think I remember how to cook better than how to interact with my husband now." Buck says sarcastically as he gets up. "But, I forgot where the stuffs are. Mind giving hands?" 

Eddie shakes his head and Buck quickly pulls him up.

"I'm so excited to cook. Was I a good cook?"

Eddie is not answering again. If this type of treatment keeps going, Buck may as well gives up trying to remember anything.

.

It's finally night which means Buck has to face Eddie again in their bedroom. Buck doesn't mind but his mind says that Eddie does mind about his existence. Eddie looks like he doesn't want Buck at all. 

Buck walks in after looking after Christopher. Okay, Christopher is another problem. He doesn't want to talk to him other than stares at him closely. Christopher looks scared. Maybe he was a bad father after all. He doesn't know how to arrange an apology though. Maybe he will do it tomorrow.

Buck knows he doesn't feel any love at Eddie right now. Maybe it's the amnesia causing him to feel like that. At least, he knows that he cares for that man. He appreciates Eddie a lot. He is really thankful that he actually has him and Christopher. He doesn't want to count their past in that. 

But, now. He has to be awkward with Eddie. But, they don't have to. Buck knows that Eddie is not trying anything maybe because he was a bad husband. So, he should be the one trying to kill this awkwardness.

"Eddie." He calls out.

Eddie who is reading something on his phone nods, not turning to face him though.

"Eddie~." He sings a little this time and Eddie does turn. Okay, he successfully used his broken voice to get his attention. "So, you are a nurse?"

Eddie nods. "Yeah."

"Where is Christopher's school? Are you going to send him?"

Eddie smacks his forehead. "Thank God, you asked. You are going to send Chris tomorrow. By my bike. Can you do that? I went to job to early these days that Carla has to send him."

Buck nods right away. "Sure. Just give him some direction."

"Chris can show you." 

Eddie is right. Buck is so dumb right now. He just wants to talk so much that he starts talking without thinking.

"So, Eddie. Am I a bottom or top?"

Eddie looks shocked. He also drops his phone on his chest. Oh, is the question that bad? Buck sighs as he sits down next to him.

"You- Can we not talk about anything sexual right now?"

Buck rolls his eyes. "Fine. So, tell me our first meet." He glances at Eddie who turns pale a little. "Not this type of questions either? Oh, Eddie. Do you know how clueless I am right now?!" He finally raises his voice in frustration. "Do you.... Do you even love me at all?!!" Buck glares at Eddie. His head is aching a lot now. 

Eddie looks flustered. "Buck, calm down. Chris is sleeping." Eddie finally touches him. He pulls him into a hug and Buck really grasps him back tight. He just wants someone right now and of course that someone needs to be Eddie.

"You don't love me, do you.?" He asks again, softer this time. He breaks away from the hug, looking at Eddie in the eyes.

Eddie sighs. Always sighing. 

"Buck, I do. I do love you, okay. This is really not the best time to talk about our family. Let's just focus on getting all well. Okay?" Eddie finally speaks up.

Buck smiles a little. He should have understand Eddie as well. "You are right. Sorry." Buck leans in to kiss Eddie's lips and then he drops himself onto Eddie's laps. He looks up to see Eddie with his shock expression. "What? Don't tell me I never kissed you before." Buck jokes as he pulls Eddie's neck down so that their mouths are just a few inches away. "I don't know why but I am pretty sure I love you too." He says as he kisses Eddie's lips again. 

Eddie doesn't react at all before Buck pulls him closer and Eddie finally kisses him back. The kiss is soft and romantically satisfying. Well, that until Buck releases his first moan of satisfaction and Eddie suddenly turns dark by slipping his tongue into Buck's mouth to fight his way to meet Buck's tongue. Are they making out? Sort of.

Buck raises his body and lays back on the bed carefully this time. He pulls Eddie by the collar so he can climb on top of him. They are still kissing and none of them want to stop. 

Buck wants to go further. So, he starts touching. He gets rid of Eddie's shirt and he is like awestruck with how beautiful Eddie's body is and he is just topless. "Oh, damn. You are hot."

Eddie smirks and Buck swears it seems so natural.

"Okay, that's all, okay? Christopher is sleeping." Eddie's warning turns Buck's mind upside down. He really wants to have more.

"Okay. Sure." Buck just pulls Eddie so that he will lie down with him. He turns on his side and groans in pain a little as his bad leg is pressed.

Eddie quickly turns his body so he is on his back. "It hurts?"

Buck nods. "Yep." He pushes away Eddie's hand. "I'm fine." No, his leg hurts but he doesn't want to trouble Eddie with this. Eddie already has to deal with his patients at hospital. He doesn't need to handle his husband in need of medical assistant as well.

"Good night, Eddie." Buck says, giving a last peck on Eddie's forehead before he turns away from him and sleeps facing the cupboard. He is no longer on his bad leg's side.

He feels someone inching closer and of course it's Eddie. When Eddie slips his hand on his waist, Buck just leans his back against Eddie's chest. He scoots back closer to Eddie.

"I love you, Eddie." 

He feels like it's the right thing to say.

But,

Of course, he doesn't get a reply until he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell, Eddie? He is your husband. He totally can kiss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm here!  
> Also your comments got me all excited reading them but I still am thinking on what to reply. So, please comment more because they really keep me going!!!!
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Happy Reading, lovelies!

Eddie is actually terrified. He knows Buck has fallen deep into his sleep but he can't bring his eyes to sleep at all. The kiss they had just now. Eddie really didn't want to kiss Buck, or touch Buck! Not at all! But, Buck seriously just began touching him first, inviting him into something so much more. Eddie swears he could have gone so far if it wasn't his straight mind that told him about his son sleeping not so far away from their room.

He is damned, for sure. Buck really was going to take it further. He realises that he wanted the same as well. He had never been interested in men before and yet now, he can barely wash away these dirty thoughts on his mind about Buck on the bed, watching him with so much lust in his eyes.

Well, Eddie knows that whatever it is, he can't just touch Buck. He will go over the barrier if he gives in to Buck. Buck is just touching him because he thinks of him as his husband. Eddie, on the other side, knows Buck as his psycho bully from ten years ago. Yet, he still doesn't see anything similar in new Buck's attitude with what he has seen before. This Buck is kind, generous, loving and just like a squishy pumpkin.

Should he say precious?

Okay, no!! Eddie should stop thinking like this!

Eddie wishes for himself to get a good night sleep and finally after ten more minutes trying so hard not to think about Buck, who is in his hands right now, he finally falls asleep as well. His nose close to Buck's neck. He actually falls asleep smelling Buck's aroma.

.

Eddie wakes up just like he usually does. Sometimes, he just wakes up without having to wait for his alarm and yes, just like today. But, today is different. There is Buck and right now, Buck is still sleeping, curled in fetus position. Eddie wipes his face with his two hands as he dashes to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. He begins wearing his normal shirt and packs his working suits. 

At the same time he is packing, he moves closer to Buck and he quickly shoves Buck, a little bit too harshly. "Buck, wake up. You need to prep Chris up. He needs to go to school."

Buck opens his eyes. He looks like continuing his sleep but, listening to Eddie's words, he finally realises his works today. He opens his eyes wide now. "Okay, I'm up. Are you leaving already?"

Eddie shakes his head. "Not yet. In ten minutes, I'll be leaving. Make sure to take care of the house, okay?" Buck scowls and Eddie immediately sighs. "I mean, clean the dishes, do the laundry, make sure the house is clean."

Buck is dumbfounded for a few seconds before he nods. "O-"

"Chris gets home at 2PM and get him to wash himself, eat, do his homework and have a nap before ask him to wake up again at 5 to play anything. Outdoor and indoor are just fine." Eddie keeps adding on and he knows that Buck is overwhelmed already but Buck doesn't seem to complain.

"I did all of those before?" His question surely sounds like Buck doesn't really like what Eddie is making him to do. 

"Yup. You did." Eddie wears his wrist watch. "I'm going to grab something on my way. So, make breakfast for Chris as well." Eddie says with a smile. Oh, he has never felt this satisfied in his life.

He is just sure that all these are nothing compared to what Buck has done to him in highschool. 

"Okay. Anything else?" That sounds like a mock but of course Eddie doesn't want Buck to win here. 

"Fold the clothes. Wash my clothes separately, okay? Because I use those at work. So, you should use the special detergen as well." Eddie keeps pointing even though Buck is probably clueless about everything.

"Okay, those should be enough, Eddie." Buck looks defeated.

Eddie smiles again. "I'm going to wake Christopher. Take your shower first before you can't get any."

.

Buck hates this. No, he doesn't hate it. He just dislikes the way Eddie gave him orders to do everything. Well, if Buck was a bad parent, then maybe Eddie is finally taking his revenge. Or, Eddie has always been like that which triggered his old self to be a mean husband and a bad parent. Whatever. 

At least, Christopher is so nice to listen to everything he asks him to do. To be honest, Christopher is one of the most intelligent kids Buck has ever seen. Wait, Buck doesn't remember any kids or know if he has met any before.

So, for now, Buck is cooking an egg roll with pancakes for Christopher. He doesn't know how he knows how to cook but he always does things naturally in the kitchen. It's like he has done these everyday. 

"Christopher, your breakfast." Buck announces happily. He puts down the plates on the table. He pulls a chair as soon as he sees Christopher coming to the table.

"Wow, you are a very handsome man." Buck says, smiling wide when he sees the fresh look of his son. Wait, he can call Christopher his son, right?

"Thank you for the breakfast, dad."

Buck is stunned. He actually almost cried. He doesn't know he can get this emotional with his son finally talking to him after the car accident. "All good, Chris. Enjoy. I want to grab my jacket."

"Okay, Buck."

It was dad and now, Buck. Buck is not sure why is his nickname changing for Christopher but maybe it's his thing.

Buck goes into the bedroom and looks for a jacket and he finds nothing. "Wait, I don't have a jacket? It felt right though to say that I'm going to grab one."

Buck shakes his head while chuckling. Maybe he is getting crazy as well after those works Eddie is making him to do. He tries on Eddie's jacket and there is one that fits. Buck is well aware of their biceps sizes difference. That's why he is kind of afraid that he will ruin Eddie's jacket.

After sending Christopher to school, bonding a lot more, Buck comes back home and he sees someone from the next door looking at him with curiosity. To be honest, everyone has been looking at him as if he is a ghost. Is it because he recovered really quick from his accident injuries. Well, he is not well recovered. But, he is in a situation where je just needs a lot more rest at home even though it seems like he is not going to have any.

So, when he gets to home, he starts doing the laundry. He does Eddie's working clothes for laundry first since he may be the one who will need to use them the most. He uses that special detergent Eddie said. The one that will make bacterias go away better.

He is pretty lucky that he doesn't need to do the laundry with his own two bare hands. He is lucky Eddie got a washing machine, or else, he will spend all of his hours washing clothes. Then, he washes piles of normal clothes and because there are two piles of them, he needs to wash them one by one.

While letting the machine wash the clothes, he looks for a broom and a mop. He sweeps the floor first before he starts mopping and the floor looks like it hasn't been mopped for years. Buck wonders now if he really did any of his work at home before.

Then, he takes the rubbish outside. He hangs the washed clothes and he almost did everything Eddie asked him to until he sees the clock against the wall showing that it's 1PM already. Buck decides to cook a little for Christopher before he goes to the school to pick Christopher up.

Buck gets to school a little late than he is supposed to. He is late for fifteen minutes because he accidentally fell asleep right after cooking. He fell asleep at the kitchen table and he quickly woke up as soon as the boiler clicked. So, he is such in a hurry. Good thing that he remembers the ways to school very well.

He arrives and there is a woman with Christopher. She must be his teacher, right.

"Chris! I'm sorry, baby." He says as soon as he gets off the bike. He rushes to Christopher who chuckles.

"It's okay, dad. I'm good."

Buck smiles. Christopher is seriously becoming more and more friendly to him. At least the amount of his family ignoring him is getting less. Buck looks up from Christopher, to see the teacher. Well, she's hot.

"Dad...?" The woman voices out in confusion.

Wait, why is she weirded out by it? 

"Yes, Ms. Flores. This is my dad, Buck. Bucky, this is my English Teacher, Ms. Flores." Christopher introduces them with so much excitement.

"Oh, you can call me Ana." The teacher gives her hand, flashing a friendly smile.

Buck smiles at Ana back. He takes her hand into a simple handshake. No pressure in that handshake but Buck can tell there is a tension coming from the teacher. "You can call me Buck."

"Are you a step dad? Because I haven't seen you before...."

Buck narrows his eyes, squinting. "I don't really know." He says honestly. What is his official title for Chris?

"Ms. Flores, can you check my English papers?" Chris asks out while stepping closer to Buck. Buck just continues to watch. He feels lost. 

"Of course, Christopher. Make sure your dad check your Mathematics, okay?"

Buck narrows his eyes. Again. This woman definitely doesn't mean him. 

"Alright, thank you for waiting for him, Ms. Ana. I really am sorry for being late. Chris, let's go home."

So, he stops their conversation.

.

Buck watches Christopher doing his homework. He is doing pretty good. Really really good until he stops looking at his books. 

"Bucky!"

There goes the cute nickname again. Buck hurries to scoot over at him. He looks down, in kneeling position while trying to read what's on the book.

"Do you know how to answer this?"

Buck stares at the book. It's science. Answers should be on Wikipedia. Buck slips his hand into his pocket, looking for his phone naturally until he realises he doesn't have a phone. Maybe he used to. Maybe his phone got crushed in the car accident.

"Hm, do you have a textbook?" Buck asks, eyes pleading.

Christopher nods and hands over his book.

"Daddy would have answered right away." Christopher's words make Buck rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Of course, champ. He is a nurse."

"Yeah, and he is also like the smartest man alive."

"What about before today? Did I help you with your homeworks?" Giving up to find the answer, Buck asks out, putting the textbook down.

Christopher looks nervous before he shakes his head and Buck feels like slapping himself. He is such a bad father! No wonder Eddie hates him! No wonder the teacher just now was being so awfully sarcastic.

"Really? I'm sorry, okay? I will always help you out starting from today. Can you tell me which topic is that?" Buck opens the book again.

Christopher is back with his comforting smiling face. Buck can't help but smiles back. Happiness is seeping into his heart really fast.

.

Eddie stares into the distance. He is taking his rest time and he is more likely wasting the time by doing nothing but thinking of how things could have been different if Buck was not such a bully. He looks up to see Taylor looking at him with concerned look. She sits down at the same table.

"You are not here, aren't you?" She asks, flashing her smirky smile. 

Eddie sighs, nodding. "Yeah. I'm not here. I'm really not." He pulls a tissue and wipes his face that probably has ten thousand of dead cells.

Taylor chuckles. "How is the husband of yours doing? I kind of miss him already. He was such a good looking patient." She laughs and Eddie scowls at her.

"He is fine."

He knows he sounds off. Hell, he actually sounds really off. He is still thinking about a lot of things and talking about these stuffs to Taylor won't help.

"Okay. But, you don't look fine. I know it's hard when you have to face the fact that your husband, whom you really love doesn't remember anything about you. But, he will come around-"

"He makes me uncomfortable." Eddie may has said something he shouldn't have said.

Taylor is looking at him like a freaking agent now. "What did he do?"

"He kissed me."

Taylor laughs out loud. She is also hitting the table and Eddie sighs when he realises people are looking at them.

"What the hell, Eddie? He is your husband. He totally can kiss you." Taylor stops laughing. She takes out her phone. "This is a number of my friend. She is Lena Bosko. She has been a psychologist for a long time. She can help Buck to remember his past."

Eddie acts like he is excited about it. Of course he has to put on another act. Deep down in his heart, he really doesn't want Buck to remember at all. Today has been o easy that he doesn't have to pick Christopher-

Wait, Buck did pick Christopher up, right?

Eddie immediately ignores Taylor and takes out his phone to call Buck. Then, he realises that Buck doesn't have a phone. He calls Carla and asks if she has seen Buck taking Christopher home and when Carla says yes, he feels all relieved.

Taylor is looking at him weirdly again after he puts his phone away. "Ouch, Eddie. You totally just ignored me. By the way, I will send you the number of Lena."

Eddie just nods, waving when Taylor finally leaves him alone.

But, his alone time is so short because Chimney and Hen come at him, with their curious faces.

"Okay, what do the both of you want?" He asks directly and they just chuckle.

"You texted me just now saying that Buck kissed you. So, how does it feel to kiss your old bully? Okay, that's harsh. Sorry. I take it back." Chimney speaks alone. He asked but he also didn't give anyone a chance to answer.

Eddie grunts slowly. He just wants a peaceful day. "Yeah. He is very weird with the family situation. He thinks he was a bad dad to Christopher. He thinks he was a bad husband as well."

Hen reacts to his words so emotionally. "Gosh, poor him. He doesn't have a clue that someone is taking his revenge."

Both of them just want to make him feels bad, don't they?

"Guys, stop it. You don't have any ideas of what he has done to me in highschool." Eddie says it and both his friends' faces change. Eddie takes his files and leaves the cafeteria, not thinking about having any food anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments so much!!! Thank you!!
> 
> So, here is another update!!
> 
> HAPPY READING!

Eddie gets home at 8:20 PM and he is celebrated by Buck leaning against the door frame while smiling at him like a freaking model. What does he think he is doing? Eddie gets out of the car and walks past Buck who immediately frowns with his silent treatment. Eddie is too tired today. Tired with confusions of liking their kiss last night and also disgusted that he had kissed Buck. His old bully.

"Where is Christopher?" He asks, looking around and still not seeing his son. 

Buck is following him. Too close and Eddie starts to feel uncomfortable. So, he takes off his jacket first.

"He is asleep."

What? Asleep? Eddie glares at Buck who is grinning wide. "He should do his home-" 

"He did all his homework already. I taught him. I've done everything you asked me, Eddie." Buck sounds so proud. Eddie can see his eyes sparkling. What's with him? He is totally excited right now. Did someone drug him?

"Okay." Eddie wants to go to the bathroom but Buck pulls his arm. Eddie glares at his hand, making Buck lets go of it quickly.

"Eddie. I did everything you asked me to. I am expecting some praises and maybe kisses." What now?

Eddie's eyes go wide before he shakes his head massively. "Nope." He storms off into the bathroom. He can hear Buck mumbling unhappily outside. He looks at the mirror and he realises that his house looks very different. Almost everything is free of dust.

Buck is really giving his best.

Eddie takes his shower and then, he goes to check on Christopher.

Buck is sad. Yes, undeniably sad. What is so wrong about praising him? Is it that hard? Buck worked his all to make sure Eddie would be happy when he comes home but Eddie actually kept glaring at him since the moment he was waiting for him at the door. Buck is frustrated and disappointed. 

Right now, he is watching Eddie walking out from Christopher's room. He glares at him, but he doesn't think Eddie even notice that. He is so done with this.  
So, he voices out 

"Eddie, is there a problem?" He asks, stepping closer to Eddie who just closed the door of Christopher's room.

"What?"

Eddie avoids looking at him and it hurts so bad. Why does Eddie treat him like this? Isn't he sick? Doesn't he deserve a little bit of pity or empathy from his own husband? Buck really wants to cry his eyes out but he is not doing that right here, right now.

"Is it so hard to praise your husband who has done everything in the house just for your happiness? Do you know how tired I was? But, I did everything because I know for sure that you will hate me more if I don't get them done!"

Eddie is still not looking at him and Buck is so tired of having to search for his brown eyes. To be honest, Buck is not sure if they are brown.

"You did good."

What a bullshit. Buck sighs. He looks away and storms away from Eddie. But, he is also speaking out loud. "To be honest, I can't believe that I'm married to someone as cold as you are, Eddie!" He just goes onto their bed and hides under the blanket. 

He sees Eddie at the door, so, he pulls the blanket, covering his body from the top to the bottom. 

Eddie feels guilty. He should not be but he is feeling guilty. Buck's emotional burst out really got him. His heart is clenching as if someone has hurt his feelings as well. But, he actually notices that he is the one hurting Buck's feelings. But, it's nothing compared to what Buck has done to him before.

He doesn't force Buck to breath underwater as he did to him. He doesn't force Buck to buy everything with his own money so he can eat like Buck did to him. He doesn't smash eggs on Buck's head on assembly. He doesn't-

Well, there are too many. Eddie just wants his right. But, here he is now. Standing at the door with guilt washing over his heart. Buck is all covered under the blanket. He doesn't know what to do. He actually still can't believe that Buck really got everything done almost perfectly. He also knows that doing all this chores when Buck just got out from the hospital is tough. Maybe that's why he is climbing onto the bed now.

He pulls the blanket away but Buck pulls it again. He pulls it away and Buck pulls it back. Then, he decides to just sneak into the blanket as well. Later, he looks at Buck who is shocked to see him under the blanket. Buck's face is wet. He is crying!

Eddie's heart immediately feels clenched again. Oh, no. Why does Buck look so- He doesn't even know how to explain but really doesn't want to see him cry. 

"Why are you crying?" That's it. That's the softest words Eddie has ever said to Buck today.

Buck doesn't answer. He just wipes his tears away.

"I hate you." Buck's little words actually has such big impact on him. He feels uneasy to hear those. He just feels more and more guilty.

"Sorry, okay? I am tired. I can't think straight."

"It's not about the tiredness, isn't it? You don't have feelings for me anymore." Buck is true about the first thing. The second one, he is half wrong because Eddie has never had any feelings for that guy. Hatred, maybe.

So, how does he answer Buck?

Eddie shakes his head. "No, Buck. It's not that. I'm sorry that I haven't been-" He takes a deep breath. He can't believe he is apologising. "Understanding."

"Yes. You should be sorry. You don't have any ideas on what I have been through today. Christopher's teacher doesn't know that I'm your husband. Why? Is our marriage actually our little secret?." Buck removes the blanket, throwing it down. He rises and sits, leaning against the bed's wood.

Eddie watches him. Lying is hard. So hard.

"Yes, it is. Only Hen and Chim know from the start." Another lie. There is never a marriage.

"Okay. So, are you like... Going to leave me?" Buck sounds scared. "Are you just here with me because I'm sick?"

Eddie can also see fear in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Eddie. I'm not blind. I can see how disgusted you are with me, your own husband. I can see how much do you hate me when you can't even look at me in the eyes when talking to me." Buck is talking a lot and Eddie has to learn from him.

"I am not disgusted! I am just scared that I will hurt you!" Eddie wants to slap himself because that was cringy as hell.

"Whatever. I want to work." 

Eddie's eyes widen. "What?"

If Buck works, who the hell is going to take care of the house? He is doing this so he can have someone to take care of Chris and the house!

"If you are not going to help me at all, I will find a work, Eddie. Then, I will leave your sight. Maybe get a divorce."

What the hell?! Has the table turned?! Why does it look like Buck has the power right now?!

"Okay. If that's what you want." Eddie leaves the bed, going to the living room. He can't be on the same bed with Buck. He just feels like throwing his punches at him .

Buck is the one feeling the guilt now. He can't help but thinks of Eddie's face when he leaves the bedroom. He paces around until he decides to go and check on Eddie. He sees him sitting on the couch, looking like a president with a lot of trouble in mind. Buck walks closer and then he stops when he stands right in front of Eddie.

"Look, I am sorry." He says slowly. He looks down at Eddie who finally looks up at him. "I shouldn't have said what I said." He means the divorce. Maybe Eddie looks so torn because he mentioned the divorce.

"Eddie..." He calls out when Eddie doesn't reply anything.

"Eddie." He calls once again and sits next to him. He stares at Eddie who just looks at him without saying anything. He looks deeper and sees how gorgeous Eddie is. His face has a perfect structure and he is actually so good looking. He realised it before but he never felt this way looking at Eddie.

Right now, he just wants to have Eddie being there for him. He wants Eddie to love him.

"I am tired, Buck. I am working 12 hours shift to make sure I can give you and Christopher the best. You getting into the accident. It scares me that I will lose you. I just can't forgive myself for not being there for you when you needed me the most.."

His heart starts aching with Eddie's words. "You don't have to say more. I understand now. But, can you release my chores a little? I'm seriously about to faint ten times today if it's not for Christopher being happy that gave me energy." He says, smiling back again.

There you go, Eddie finally smiles back at him.

Buck pecks on Eddie's lips and grins as he sees Eddie's widened eyes. "Why are you always acting like it's a new shocking thing when I kiss you. We didn't kiss a lot?"

Eddie chuckles and Buck swears Eddie looks so good like that. 

"No, we didn't." Eddie answers with a small smile.

Eddie is doomed. So doomed. Why is Buck so sexually confident around him?

He hasn't had sex for like years because his last sex was with Shannon. His ex. Maybe that's why he is so easily affected with Buck's seduction. Good thing, the sexual tension goes away when Buck starts telling about Christopher and being so excited about his son.

Eddie feels so weird in his heart and his stomach. No one has ever felt that happy to talk about Christopher. Not even Shannon anymore. The way Buck's eyes lighten up every time he says his son's name makes him feel like he is on the top of the world. Buck really loves Christopher!

"Chris is such a good kid. I can't believe I forget our memories together." Buck shakes his head, his face full of regret.

Eddie gulps. He shifts a little on the couch before he looks at Buck again. He lets Buck talks and he listens because Buck seems to just want someone who can listen to his talk. Eddie has never seen this side from Buck before. When they were in highschool.

"Eddie, how did we first meet?"

Eddie looks away. Not this question. Should he say that their first meet is Buck calling him a freak for being such a weakling before?

"We went to the same highschool." The answer is simple. He really doesn't want to explain more.

"Wow, really? Have we always been in love?" Buck asks, becoming more and more excited.

"Nope."

"When do you think I will get my memories back?" Buck begins to snuggle against his arm and he just lets him be.

"I don't know." Eddie answers lazily. He takes the remote and turns on the television.

Buck sighs.

Eddie knows that Buck has probably given up by now.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Chris doesn't need to go to school." Buck changes the topic again. His sad face just now has also faded away. "So do you work like every day?"

"I work almost everyday. I take over time sometimes." Eddie says while changing the channel.

They are both looking at the TV screen. It is a talk show about a celebrity couple who are getting married. 

"Okay, then you will never have time for people at home?"

"What do you want, Buck?" Eddie turns off the TV. It's awkward to watch it when the couple is totally happy in in love. He shifts and turns to look at Buck who is looking at him with so much hope in his eyes.

"Let's take a day off to the beach?" Buck asks.

Eddie shakes his head wildly as the suggestion hit right on his heart. Beach? That sure brings a lot of horrible memories with Shannon before. "Choose another place." He says, basically agreeing with Buck's plan.

"Thank you so much!" Buck's reaction is totally unexpected. Buck pulls him into a hug and gives his cheeks a lot of kisses. Unwanted kisses.

Eddie pushes him away gently. "So, where do you want to go?" He really hopes for a simple answer. His mind is actually already heavy thinking on reasons he want to take a day off tomorrow.

"Hmm. Are we close with my parents? My family? Because they haven't visited. Or, am I an orphan?"

Another difficult situation. 

Eddie shrugs. "I don't know. You never tell me anything about it."

Buck pouts. "I was actually thinking about visiting them. I really don't remember my family right now and it's the second thing hurting me after you ignoring me." 

Eddie rolls his eyes. "So? Cancel the plan?,"

"What? No! You can't do that." Buck sighs. "Bring us to the park."

Eddie sighs in relief. "Okay. Do you have more questions because I really want to sleep right now."

"Yup. Do you feel like eating because I cooked something for you. We should do grocery shopping tomorrow. The fridge is running out of food." Buck stands up and walks to kitchen, opening the fridge, showing how empty it is.

Eddie nods. "Okay. So, what did you cook?"

"Salad soup. Eat it with rice and you will feel happy for the rest of your life." Buck comes at him and pulls him by holding his arm. Why is Buck this sweet? Why? This is not the Buck he used to know.

"Sit down, Your Highness." Buck bows a little as he pulls the chair for him. What now? A royale dinner?

"That smells amazing." He blurts that out accidentally but the way Buck blushes because of his compliment doesn't make it bad. 

Eddie sits down and Buck sits in front of him. He keeps watching him to eat. Eddie had always been so lonely before and with Buck here, waiting for him like he means something, he feels a lot better. He used to come home and ate takeouts food alone in the kitchen because Christopher always sleeps early.

"How was the meal?"

So, for the first time now, Eddie doesn't want to lie. "Super good. You should cook me more later. I enjoyed everything." Eddie gives his smile. A faint smile but he knows that his smile is doing something to Buck because his face had reddened again.

Buck opens his eyes wide as the pain comes again. He jolts up and his hands immediately go to his bad leg. "Arghhh.." He groans in pain. His leg is cramping and it hurts so bad. He tries to hold his groaning by gritting his teeth. He doesn't want to wake Eddie up. He doesn't want to make him even more annoyed with him.

"Hey..."

Looks like it's too late for that wish now.

"Are you okay?" Eddie brushes his face with his hands and scoots closer to him. "Getting cramps?"

Buck just nods. He doesn't believe his own voice to come out stable.

The light is so barely but Buck can see by the light of the moon. He can see Eddie's worried face. Is it worried face or 'I want to sleep' face? 

"Okay, wait up." Eddie runs out from the room and comes back with heating pad in his hands. He slips easily onto the bed. "Which part does it hurt?" 

Is this just the nurse side of Eddie or the husbandly side of him? Because Buck feels so touched. He watches Eddie starts massaging his leg while applying the heating pad.

"Better?"

Yes, he actually feels a lot better. The pain fades almost immediately when Eddie starts touching him. So, he gives Eddie a nod.

"We are going to do some stretching tomorrow at the park. You don't have to do all of the chores anymore."

Buck looks up. Did he hear wrong? No, he didn't!

Eddie continues to give him soft massages and the last thing Buck remembers is his head feeling heavy because of the sleepiness wiping his consciousness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to post the next chapter and it'll be tomorrow (◍•ᴗ•◍)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's a story without a lil bit of dramatic twist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we can all see that Eddie is getting whipped with Buck :))  
> Yep, this chapter has a lil fluff and a lil shocking event.
> 
> Happy Reading!!!

Eddie wakes up with his head feeling heavy. Then, he remembers that he couldn't sleep last night because he was awake all night to take care of Buck. Oh, Buck! He looks at his side and sees Buck, still sleeping. Eddie sighs in relief. Buck looks peaceful. That means he is doing fine. He doesn't exactly understand why he was hella worried about Buck last night. The fact that Buck didn't want to wake him actually hurts a little. That's just how nice Buck is now.

To be honest, he doesn't feel like it's worth taking a revenge anymore. This is not good for him. Buck is really attractively adorable now. He can't even find a word to call him cruelly. He is falling and failing. 

Eddie sighs and shakes his head to brush off these thoughts about Buck. He can't stop right now. 

"Buck..." He whispers slowly to wake him up. He looks at Buck's exposed leg. Even his legs look so attractive now. He glances at the purple bruise on Buck's leg. The accident was actually rough and hard but Buck is doing really well. That's good.

He touches the bruise softly and that simple touch wakes Buck up. He groans and looks at him, confused. There he goes again. With his confused and adorable face. Buck was aggressive. Buck was wild and Buck was cruel. This is not that Buck!

"Oh, is it late already?" Buck asks, yawning a little.

Eddie shrugs. He didn't even check the time as soon as he woke up. He helps Buck to sit up and then they just stare at each other. The door suddenly opens and Christopher walks in, giggling before he comes up to bed.

"You are awake too!" Buck approaches Christopher first.

Christopher gets between them. He is being sandwiched by both his dads. Well, his dad and his fake dad.

"It's weird, today. You didn't wake up to go to work. Daddy, you should go to work." Christopher glances at Eddie. 

Eddie chuckles, shaking his head. "Nope. We are going to the park today." 

Christopher looks really surprised before he screams in joy and ambushes towards Buck's chest. "Thank you Buck!"

Eddie raises his eyebrows. "He is not the one taking you out. I am. I am taking both of you out." Eddie grabs his son away from Buck to let Christopher's head leans against his chest. He glances at Buck who is smiling.

"Yes, daddy. But, I'm sure Buck is the one suggesting this idea."

Okay, that's fair.

Eddie can see Buck smirking from the other side.

Buck feels exhausted. He has done a lot of stretching and yet, Eddie is still asking him to do more. No, Buck is not exhausted. He is just lazy to do these moves because he has to bear some pain if he does.

"Buck!"

Buck is jolted out, surprised. He looks at Eddie with terror in his eyes. He was really surprised. "What?" His voice barely gets out.

"Enough with the stretching. Let's go and eat something."

Christopher suddenly comes at him. "Buck! There are ducks at the lake! Let's go there!"

Buck looks at Eddie for his permission and when he gets Eddie's nod, he quickly rises on his feet and lifts Christopher up. "Okay, where is the lake? I didn't see any lake." Buck turns around.

Christopher smiles and holds his face. Buck's heart melts again. Christopher is just so precious. 

"There, Bucky!" Christopher points at the lake. There are ducks swimming in a row and it's really satisfying. Buck holds Christopher tight as he runs there, feeling all good now that he has done a lot of exercise. He glances at their back to see if Eddie is following them and yes, Eddie is following them from behind but he takes their stuffs before he follows.

"Okayyyyy! Let's count those ducks!" Buck says, too excited. He kneels to let Christopher climbs on top of his shoulders. He makes sure he secures Christopher's legs and then he stands up.

"Whoaa. This is awesome. Daddy can't get me this tall."

"Yeah, your daddy is a shorty." Buck is just being mean now. Well, Eddie is already so tall but he is glad he is taller than him. But, there is a problem. Their height difference doesn't help Buck to get his confidence to fight Eddie in anything.

"Daddy is not short." Christopher sounds sad and Buck feels bad a little. Well, just a little.

"I mean, shorter than me. Count the ducks already, will you?" Buck changes the topic. They follow those ducks and Christopher starts counting.

"You are a good dad, Bucky." Christopher suddenly says and Buck stops walking. He looks up a little even though he can only see Christopher's shoulder. 

"Really, buddy?" Buck asks, and then he lowers himself and sits down on a bench. He puts Christopher next to him. 

"Yes. You are just as awesome as dad. You can cook, though." Christopher giggles as he gazes at Eddie who is finally on his way towards them.

Buck chuckles. "Your dad don't know how to cook?"

"He burns everything when he is in the kitchen."

They both start roasting Eddie until Eddie arrives and they change the topic to school homeworks.

"I bought Chinese food." Eddie says, raising two boxes in his hands.

They finally go home after it's almost night. Christopher and Buck are the most exhausted ones because they both played a lot. Christopher really played with Buck like Buck is his friend rather than an older guy. Buck is really good with kids. Eddie can say that because he saw Buck interacting with a lot of kids today. They even formed a team to play a lot of games at the park. Eddie, obviously, just watched from afar. He feels a little bit shy about bonding with kids who aren't his son.

"Eddie, where did you put the heating pads?" 

Buck's question startles him. Eddie finishes unbuttoning his shirt and glances at Buck who is laying on the bed like someone who just got out from the grave. What happened to this bubbly guy?

"Heating pads? Your leg hurts?" Eddie doesn't answer. He goes to take the heating pads instead, not caring that he is totally sexy with his shirt all unbuttoned from the top to bottom.

Buck just hums as an answer.

"You were too active." He complains while giving the pads to Buck. He wants to help but it seems like Buck got it.

"Yeah, and you asked me to do too much exercise." Buck is making a reason. This man is seriously acting like a kid.

"I wasn't the one who asked you to run non-stop at the park." Eddie goes to the big mirror on the wall and looks at himself.

"Hey, you weren't being supportive to the kids! I just wanted to join them." Buck argues. He stands up and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asks, raising his eyebrows. Buck is already limping so bad.

"I want to see Christopher. He said he wants me to read him a story before he goes to bed."

"Sit down. I can go and read him a story." Eddie sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. Buck's selflessness is annoying him now. 

"Well, I promised him so, no." Buck shrugs and then he dissapears from his sight. Eddie just sighs. He looks into his closet and then his eyes stop at his working suit. He hasn't washed his nurse jacket. He slips his hand into the pocket and then he takes out a card.

Lena Bosko,  
Your Psychologist Counselor

Eddie gulps. He looks at the door again. He feels like his action is being watched. A sigh comes out again. Should he tell Buck the truth? His mind then, wanders into the memories of ten years ago.

[ Ten years ago ]

"Evan, don't forget to finish your homework. I don't want to see your empty spaces anymore!" Their teacher, Ms. Joey yelled as Buck, once again went to the school with his empty book. Without answers. "Eddie, let me see your books!"

Eddie who sat two desks away from Buck, swiftly showed the teacher his book and she smiled with satisfaction. "Good, look at Eddie, Evan. He is not playing around with girls. He is not messing around about his academics. Try to be like Eddie, Buck!"

Well, Eddie gave Buck his best smile and yet, Buck returned a glare. 

Since that day, his days in highschool had always been so bad.

[Now]

Eddie crushes the card. Well, he doesn't realize what he is doing. He looks at his hand and grunts before he takes his phone and fills the number into his phone.

Lena Bosko.

Eddie goes to the bathroom for a quick shower and when he comes back to the bed, Buck is already on the bed, looking at him. 

"Eddie."

Eddie doesn't know why but his ears actually tingles a little when he hears Buck saying his name. Buck calls him with so much endearment.

"Hmm." He takes his Henley and wears it with his black trousers. 

"Chris said he is sorry before he fell asleep. Do you know why?"

Eddie's movements stop. He looks at Buck with shaky eyes. "I don't know. Maybe he feels guilty for making you tired today."

"You think so? I don't think so."

Eddie shrugs and sits on the bed. "I'm working tomorrow. You can stay at home with Chris?"

"Yep. Yep. Don't worry about that." Buck answers him while running his hand on his leg.

Eddie wanders his eyes to his leg. Buck is showing so much skin and he looks away when he notices that Buck notices him noticing Buck's leg. 

"Thank you for staying up late for me last night. You should sleep. You are tired too." Buck's soft words seep into his mind. Eddie feels sleepy now.

"Not really a problem. I can't just ignore you being in pain when I work half my day everyday to help people in pain." Eddie mumbles his answers because he is too sleepy now.

"That's kind of harsh, Eddie." Buck says and suddenly snuggles against his chest. Eddie freezes for a moment before he melts himself into the touch. It's not bad. It's comfortable and it's warm.

"Good night, hubby." 

Eddie slips his hand behind Buck's back and naturally starts rubbing his back. He doesn't know how but they both fall asleep after two minutes staying like that.

"Man, how's the family date?" Taylor asks that the first thing when Eddie sees her at the coffee machine. Oh, gosh. Taylor is so busy with his family. She should just mind her own business or Taylor is just a caring person.

"Great." Eddie answers with a smile. An honest one because the happiness he felt yesterday isn't a lie. 

"Cool. You contacted Lena?"

Eddie pauses from pushing the Latte button. "Nope. Not yet. I'm going to call her until Buck is ready."

Taylor frowns and Eddie knows that this girl is getting suspicious. "Ready?, Buck doesn't want to know his past?,"

"Of course he does. He is just not ready. He wants to make sure we are all good before he takes another big step." Eddie just makes up reasons and he knows that his reasons are not even believable but Taylor can do nothing about it.

"Hmm. Fine. Also, Eddie. There is something that I want to apologise to you." Taylor suddenly changes her tone.

Eddie turns his face to look at Taylor when the coffee starts pouring into his cup. "Hm, what?"

Taylor looks uncomfortable. She takes out something from her pocket. "When Buck got into the ER, I took off his ring and put it into my pocket and I really forgot to give it back. So, here you go. I actually forgot because I don't see you wearing the same ring." Taylor smiles nervously as she gives out the ring.

Eddie's heart stops beating for a moment. He knows that he probably pales right now. His eyes widen in terror but he quickly gulps and tries to act normal.

A ring? Buck has a ring?

Eddie doesn't even realise that his hand is shaking when he takes the ring from Taylor. Taylor apologies again before she walks away. Even his 'thank you' almost didn't come out from his mouth when he said those words to Taylor.

Eddie looks at the ring in his hand. There is a diamond on the ring. This doesn't look like a ring for people to just wear for fun. Eddie's heart begins to beat fast.

What now? Buck is married? Engaged?

The question is, to whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoppps
> 
> (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big secret reveals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye, I'm not feeling really well but I have written this long ago so yeah, enjoy!

Buck and Christopher played a lot of games again today. They play Play-Doh and then they play Lego. Now, they both are playing hide and seek. Buck is the one hiding while Christopher comes looking. Buck is hiding under his bed and honestly there are a lot of stuff under the bed. Buck can't help but look at everything until he sees a crushed card number. He takes it and straightens the card.

Lena Bosko.

Wait, who is she? Buck smells the card and it smells new and there is Eddie's perfume at it. Is Eddie cheating on him? Buck reads on and notices that the woman is actually a counselor. A therapist.

"Memory therapist?" His eyes widen. He quickly gets out from under the bed and flashes the card under the light from the opened window. He reads again and it's right, she's also a memory therapist in the description.

Why would Eddie throw this card away, then?

Buck sighs. He keeps the card in his pocket when Christopher comes looking for him. He just does a jump scare to avoid Christopher from thinking about anything.

And Christopher is shocked. "Bucky! You shocked me!"

Buck chuckles nervously. He can't stay calm now. Maybe they should stop playing for now. "Chris, why don't you do your homework?"

"All done, Bucky." Christopher says with a smile. 

"Have you done the new exercise book?" Buck asks, pushing Christopher slowly out from the room. He holds Christopher's shoulders, letting him walk in front of him.

"Not yet."

"Can you do that exercise while I do something else?" Buck stops when they are in the living room.

Christopher nods eagerly. "Okay! But, can we play Play-Doh again, tonight?"

Buck's heart melts at the view of Christopher pleasing him. This is too cute to handle. He smiles widely. "Sure. Sit down. I'll take your book." Buck goes to Christopher's room and takes his school bag. He returns in two minutes with the bag. "Here you go. Stay here. I want to wash the bathroom." Buck knows that Eddie doesn't ask him to do any chores today but he also knows that Eddie didn't say those wholeheartedly.

So, he goes to the bathroom and starts brushing everything. He pours some detergent onto the floor and starts brushing. That's when his foot accidentally steps on the slippery floor. He falls and before he falls on his hips, his head hit the wall. He feels pain everywhere before his eyes start fading. He tries to yell but he is actually just mumbling some words.

"Christopher... Help..."

He also feels like he is bleeding. He touches his head and yes his hand is red. He looks to the right and sees Christopher who is really shocked.

"Bucky!!"

Eddie has a lot of patient today. So exhausting. Everyone keeps coming in through the door and he has not been able to call the house. Yes, he bought a phone for the house so that he can contact Buck. He doesn't have to go through Carla anymore. She is very kind but Eddie doesn't want to involve her in almost everything.

"Eddie!"

Eddie turns to look at Chimney. "Yup?"

"Your house number called me and I didn't get to answer because I was handling a patient. Have you checked your phone?" Chimney gives a concerned look. His mask is still on his face.

Yes, Eddie hasn't turned his phone on today. He takes out his phone and turns it on. 13 missed calls from The House. "Yeah, thanks Chim." He flashes away to somewhere quiet to call back.

When the call finally connects, he hears Christopher crying. 

"Christopher!! Why are you crying?! Are you okay???" He yells as he rushes right away to his desk and takes his key. "Buck did anything to you?? Where is him?? Let me talk to him??" He doesn't want to rush. He has to stay calm but this is his first time receiving this kind of call from his son. His mind can't think of other thing other than Buck hurting Christopher!

"No, Daddy! It's Bucky. He is... He is... Blee-bleeding."

That's when his worry shifts right away to Buck. His heart starts beating faster. He doesn't care anymore. He gives an emergency signal to Hen who nods and takes over his desk right away. He leaves, going to his car.

"I wanted to call 9-1-1 but Buck said to call you before he passed out." Christopher's voice is so hoarse from crying. 

"Okay, don't cry, buddy. Tell me what happened." He starts driving home. His speed is at the limit he has never tried before. He turns on the loud speaker.

"Buck was washing the bathroom. He fell and I think his head hit the wall."

"His head hit the wall?! Is his head the one bleeding?"

Christopher's slow hum just makes him more worried.

"Okay, don't touch him, but, can you help me find his pulse?? I taught you this. Can you do that?"

"Y...yes."

Eddie takes a deep breath and begins speeding up more. 

"I can't find a pulse."

That may have sent Eddie a lot of panic. Eddie just grunts and he finally sees his house. He stops right in front of the house and rushes in, his phone in his hand. He dashes to the bathroom and kneels right in front of Buck.

"Buck!!" He puts his fingers around Buck's neck to find his pulse. He waits for almost three seconds in anxiety before he huffs a relieved breath after he finally feels his pulse. "His pulse is weak." He doesn't know why he said that. Maybe he is used to it when someone comes into the hospital.

"Is he okay?" Christopher asks, panicked.

Eddie carries Buck on his back and Christopher is being so helpful by helping him to open the car's back door. Christopher steps into the car and sits with Buck at the back and in a minute, they leave for the hospital.

Hen and Chimney run to the door as soon as they see Eddie and Buck and Christopher and... Blood. 

"What happened?" Chimney asks, starts putting on breathing mask onto Buck's face. Eddie rips his husband's shirt. No, Buck's shirt. Hen puts on the heartbeat scanner. 

"He fell in the bathroom. Come on, we got to be quick."

"No. We got this. Stay with your son." Hen quickly objects and shoves Eddie's hand away from Buck. "You should check how you look like right now." Hen and Chimney dissapears into the ER and Eddie sees Taylor joining them.

Eddie feels a slight tug at his pants. He looks down and sees Christopher with his teary eyes.

"I don't want Buck to leave me like mum did..." 

Eddie's heart breaks apart. He doesn't even notice when did he feel so emotional because he sees himself in the mirror at the hallway. He looks wrecked. He returns his attention to Christopher. "No, he is not going to leave, okay? He got hurt and he will be fine, soon. "

They sit together and Eddie doesn't even go back to his desk. His boss did glance at him and he gave him an understanding look. Meaning : he will have to take over time again or his old over time will be cut out.

After nearly an hour, Taylor walks out at him. Her eyes are sharp and she looks serious and worried at the same time.

"Eddie!" She calls out.

Eddie instantly stands up. "How is Buck?"

Taylor sighs. "He is going to be okay but his brain may be really vulnerable right now. He is not awake yet but the doctor thinks he will be awake in hours." She sits next to Christopher. "You really need to bring him to Lena if you want him to heal normally. You know it yourself, Eddie. His brain health is important.."

Eddie sighs as well. He glances at Christopher who seems very curious. "Can we see him?"

"Nope. You can if he wakes up and that applies to you as well even if you are a nurse here. So, please wash yourself and Christopher. He looks tired." Taylor runs a hand over Christopher's shoulder. "See you, Eddie."

Eddie doesn't answer. He brings Christopher into their toilet and they get changed there after taking a wash. Good thing Eddie has brought Christopher before so his clothes are here already. They are both fresh when Chimney runs into the big ass toilet and screams out.

"Eddie, Buck's awake! He is asking for you!"

Hen takes Christopher with her to her duty desk when Eddie walks into Buck's private room. Eddie nervously steps in. He knows that remembering old memories after second concussion is actually very very rare in this world. But, he can't deny that his toes are freezing because at the thought of Buck suddenly yelling at him for lying. He looks up and leaves the floor alone. His eyes map on Buck's blue eyes.

Buck looks confused before he smiles and waves his hand so Eddie can sit with him. "Come on, Aiden. Sit with me."

Eddie's eyes widen. His ears tingle. "What?"

Buck looks bewildered now. "What, what?" He tries to think and his face frowns. 

Eddie quickly shakes his head. "Stop thinking. Also, my name is Eddie. Not Aiden." Eddie brushes his thumb at Buck's birthmarks, trying to soothe his mind.

Buck looks at him and his eyes narrow again.

"Eddie? Edmundo Diaz?"

Eddie gulps. He had never really said his real name to Buck after admitting as his husband. So, how?

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Eddie." Buck chuckles. "My head feels weird. It's like everything is messing up in there. It hurts a lot. I feel a little crazy."

Eddie takes the stool and sits on it. He takes Buck's hand and grabs it tightly. He stares into the blue eyes. He gets lost with them until he moves his eyes to Buck's bandaged head. 

"You remember what happened?"

"Yep! I was helping your son with his homework and-" Buck's eyebrows wiggle again. "Wait, he is not your son. I mean, he is our son. Right? Christiano is our son, right?"

Eddie's heart starts to beat uneasily. Is this the time when he will confess to Buck? All his lies? But, Buck is too confused already. "Yeah. But, his name isn't Christiano. He is Christopher."

Eddie hates himself for still lying. This is actually the -right but still wrong time- to confess his lies. Yet, he puts on another lie.

"Oh... Okay. That's weird. I'm pretty sure we are not married. We are best friends, aren't we? Aiden?"

Okay, not married. This is another chance for him to break this lies. But, who the hell is Aiden?? Eddie presses his lips, a little bit mad but he calms down right away. 

Buck stares at him and then he suddenly lightens up. "Oh, sorry. We are married, aren't we?!"

What, now?

"You shouldn't have lied to him in the first place." Hen says, smiling bitterly as Eddie tells her everything at the cafeteria. No, not just her but also Chimney.

"I know. I know. This is hard." Eddie sighs. "He is getting really confused with everything."

"Yes, and you should sit down with him and talk to him about the truth!" Chimney raises his voice a little bit.

"I..." Eddie sighs heavily. "I will do that, okay? But, this isn't the time. Christopher doesn't want to lose him."

Hen chuckles, mockingly. "Just Christopher. I'm pretty sure you haven't been this messed up in just five days by someone else before, Eddie." Hen continues mocking.

Chimney laughs, agreeing.

Eddie rolls his eyes. "I don't care about him, okay? Christopher grows fond of him. I don't know."

"Tell him the truth is the only option but you keep making other options." Hen shrugs. "Also, Taylor kept asking me about Buck. I think she knows that something is up. She asked me if I have ever seen you with a marriage ring." She takes her phone out and shows a picture. "What's up with this ring, anyway?"

Eddie gulps. "The ring was on Buck when he got in here."

Chimney turns quickly. "What? Are you serious?! I was treating him. I didn't see any ring!"

"Taylor took it off and kept it to herself and forgot to return the ring. She asked me about it as well when she gave me the ring."

Hen and Chimney are both shocked now.

"So, you are telling me that Buck whom you take as your servant husband is taken by someone?"

Eddie's heart aches when Hen said that. He hates that. "Maybe."

"That's not a maybe. That's a yes." Hen shakes her head and starts flapping hands at her face because she is getting hot.

"I guess." Eddie looks down at his phone, reading Carla's text for the tenth time. Thank God, Carla is so willing to take Christopher with her. 

"I'm going to find his emergency contact. His significant other may be in there." Hen stands up and walks to the computer. Eddie couldn't stop her because she just flashes away.

Eddie looks at Chimney who tries so hard to look away. 

"What?"

"Nothing, Diaz. I just wonder what makes you hate Buck so much." Chimney puts down his bread. 

Eddie hates this question. Because he doesn't know the answer anymore. The question should have be, What did Buck ever do to you?

[Ten years ago]

"Go and buy me some water and food. Snacks as well.." 

Eddie looked up. He shook his head to Buck who immediately pulled him by grabbing his neck harshly from behind. 

"Do what I said or else I will drown your face into the toilet bowl." Buck said while pushing him away hard.

Eddie ran to the cafe and came back to Buck with his requests. "My money?" He asked and Buck laughed.

"Your money is my money. Go, shush shush. I will call you when I need you." Buck grinned as he pushed him out from the toilet.

"Eddie, Buck is sick and he asked for you." Buck's friend suddenly called him to go to the rooftop. 

Eddie should have known better. But, he always fell for everything Buck did to him. He always did.

Including that one time when Buck recorded his stripping to naked video and shared to the school and got him kicked out.

That was Buck.

[Now]

"Eddie! For goodness's sake! Stop clenching your fist. You scared me, dude." Chimney taps him on the shoulder and he actually jolts in surprise.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." He apologizes and looks around. They are still at the cafeteria.

"It looks like someone is back here." Chimney mentions while looking away from what he means. Eddie looks around and sees Hen marching towards the both of them.

Her eyes cold and her gaze is dark. "Quit your act, Eddie. Buck is engaged."

Eddie's heart stop beating for a moment.

Chimney shrieks. "Holy hell-"

"He is engaged to someone named Aiden Stuart." Hen throws a paper to Eddie's face. "For almost five years now. The emergency contact's last update is five years ago."

Aiden Stuart?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaning : I have to add another tag.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lied are meant to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is on its way. 
> 
> Also, I love reading your comments! I'll be replying as soon as I post this chapter! Please keep on commenting. Your comments make my day. Love you!
> 
> So,
> 
> Happy Reading!!

Eddie takes a deep breath before he holds the door knob to Buck's ward. He pauses when he is holding it. He lands his forehead against the tiles next to the door frame. After letting out a sigh, he smiles and opens the door. Today is the day. The day he will tell Buck everything. About his lies. About Buck's past.

"Hey, Buck!" Eddie approaches first and doesn't get a reply. He looks at Buck and Taylor, who are looking at each other before they look at him.

Eddie has this uneasy feeling in his stomach. He smiles bitterly as he knows that something is already going on. He may have been late to apologise now.

Taylor walks at him. She stops when she grabs his arm. "Sorry, Eddie. I had to tell him." She whispers and then leaves the room.

Eddie gulps. He raises his hand and runs it over his hair. "She told you?"

Buck nods. He is not looking back at him, which hurts his little feelings a lot. "Yeah, why'd you lie?"

What makes it weird is how calm Buck is right now.

"I'm sorry." Eddie walks closer but he stops when they are a meter apart from each other. "Look, I'm-"

"It's okay. Don't apologise. You just lied about me being fine. Where is Christopher?" Buck suddenly starts smiling again.

Eddie's confused eyebrows start furrowing. "Wait... Oh," He finally remembers that he did lie about Buck in a great condition when he asked him yesterday when Buck is totally not. So, his lies is not exposed yet?!

"Chris is with Carla." Eddie's heart becomes heavy again. He doesn't want to tell Buck. Not yet. He really likes where they are now. Not the stress he has for lying. But, he likes this. He likes having Buck looking at him with full of love. He also likes having Buck caring about Christopher even more than the rest of his family does.

"Okay. By the way, Taylor came here and cleared everything out. Your name is Eddie, not Aiden. So sorry for that. He cleared out our son's name as well. Aiden sounds familiar though."

Eddie's heart starts doing the unnecessary run again. "O-oh, yes. Aiden and Eddie almost sound alike. Maybe that's why." He can't believe himself. He can't believe that he is continuing the lies.

Buck extends his hand out. Eddie watches his hand for ten seconds before he finally takes Buck's hand. "I have been trying to think wise this whole day and thank God, Taylor came and helped me with everything. She said that our wedding ring is with you. Can I see?"

It looks like Eddie's heart is never going to get a peaceful rest today. Eddie shakes his head. "Nope. Not yet. It's at house." He takes the stool and sits right next to the bed. "How are you feeling today?" 

Is Eddie selfish? Yes, he is. He knows exactly that Buck has someone out there, someone named Aiden Stuart, who is waiting for him. But, at the same time, he also wants this. Maybe, he has fallen for Buck after all. Well, he can't blame his lonely heart. He didn't have anyone as nice as Buck to him and Christopher before. Maybe Buck is nice to Christopher because he thinks of him as his son too. But, Eddie really wants to believe that Buck is always that nice.

"Great, actually." Buck sits up and looks at him. "You?"

God, Buck is so beautiful. He looks cute in that hospital gown. 

"I'm great when you are." He answers simply and can't help but notice his own flirtious answer.

Buck is smiling now. His smile is brighter than the sun. That sounds too dramatic but that's exactly how he feels. He feels everything inside himself burning. He feels his heart aching at the thought of losing Buck.

"Taylor said I can go home tomorrow." 

Eddie doesn't even care anymore about what is Buck saying. He stands up and then leans closer to Buck and smash their lips together. Buck looks shocked before he pulls him closer by holding his neck. Buck tastes so sweet. He tastes like happiness. Not that it is real but all he can feel right now is happiness. That is what Buck is for him.

His happiness.

"Wow. Miss me much?" Buck teases as he pushes him away to take his breath. 

Eddie smiles. He nods and closes their gap again for another kiss and that's when Hen knocks the door and walks in like nothing happened. She has actually sent a glare at him while walking in.

Eddie sighs and gives Hen a space. Hen looks at him. Eddie looks at her back. They stare at each other before Hen finally sighs heavily. She hides a piece of paper she has been holding behind her back.

"Sorry for interrupting. But, I need to talk to your husband, Buck."

Buck nods at Hen. Hen pulls him out and he is pushed against a wall as soon as they are far away from public eyes. 

"What the hell was that, Eddie?!" Hen yells. Her eyes are wide and her hands are on her waist. She is really mad. Well, honestly, she doesn't have to because Eddie is pretty mad to himself already.

"Sorry, Hen but-"

"Say that to Buck! Eddie, don't you pity him? Are you using him for your sexual satisfaction too, now??" She is yelling quite hard. Someone will definitely hear them if they ever pass across this -full of sanitizers- room.

Eddie grabs and pulls his hair. "I know. I know that I'm such an idiot but I think I may have fallen in love with him." There, he said it.

Hen's jaw drops open. She stares at him blankly for a moment before she closes her mouth. 

"I know you are going to be a lot mad..."

"Yes, I am mad! He is not yours..." Hen sighs. "I was a second away from telling him the truth until I saw how happy were you two kissing each other." Hen shakes her head. "He has a fiancé." 

Eddie nods. "Yeah. Someone who doesn't work hard enough to find him. He should have ended up in news by now if his fiancé really cares!!"

Hen shrugs. "You don't know if he is not looking for Buck."

"Okay, so, are you just going to be mad at me?"

"I want you to do the right thing before it's too late." Hen smiles bitterly at the end of her words. "Being late will hurt more than letting him go."

Eddie stills at where he stands. "I know that already. Enough lectures, please?"

"So, I asked Athena to search more about Aiden. I called him last night and he didn't answer. I called him for almost twenty times. I even left messages that it's about Buck."

Eddie's eyes go wide. "You called him?!"

Hen nods. "Yeah. Because you will never do that." Hen shows the paper she hid before to him. "He is not living in this country, Eddie. He is in Canada right now. Well, he may be there because it is his address. The problem is, he is a pilot, which makes him untraceable. If he answered the call, Athena might have a chance. That's all we know. The rest is for you to settle down with Buck. Let him go back to the one who is right for him."

Hen's words hurt so much. Eddie looks at the paper. He sighs before he takes it. "Okay. But, I need more time." He walks out from the sanitizers room, leaving Hen alone in there.

Buck is finally home. He finally can see Christopher. He can finally be at home without having to stress anymore about how Christopher is doing by being at the hospital the whole time. 

"Where is Christopher?" He asks, glancing around but still not seeing Christopher. The house is dark. He walks in and then Eddie hits the switch on. All lights are finally on and Buck gasps in surprise. "Whoaa." He looks around and the house looks totally different. "You rearranged everything. You bought new couch, new cupboard and new every-"

"No, I didn't. This is not my house. This is a guest house. If you didn't notice the sign out there." Eddie stands beside him, smiling like an idiot. Eddie looks a little nervous.

"Oh." Buck finally realises everything. "Oh, right. Why are we here?." Buck asks, blinking his eyes innocently at Eddie. He doesn't understand. Why don't they go home. Is the house under renovation? Where is Christopher?

"Come on, let's eat first." Eddie pulls him to the kitchen. Eddie has never been this... Sweet. It's weird to see him like this.

"Okay.."

They arrive at the kitchen and there is a round tiny table in the middle of the kitchen with foods on it. "Hm, don't tell me you cooked this." He rushes to pull a chair but Eddie beats him to eat and pulls the chair for him. Buck stares at his husband, confused. 

"Obviously, no. You deserve a celebration after getting out of the hospital." Eddie says as he sits down right in front of him. They look at each other.

Buck finally understands what is this all about. He smirks and chuckles. "Okay, I get it now. The guest house. Christopher not being here. I know what you want, boy."

Eddie's looks more panic before he takes the water jug and pours the juice into Buck's glass. "Have a drink."

Buck chuckles, still not believing that this is happening. He can't believe his husband who totally ignored him before finally comes around to be with him. Buck is too happy to stop his little laugh.

"Whatever you say, Eddie." Buck looks at the food. "You know we shouldn't be eating a lot before having a sex, don't you?"

Eddie chokes on his juice. He coughs and clears his throat. "Oh... Of course, I do!"

Buck looks at him suspiciously. "You are acting weird. Don't tell me we haven't had sex before."

Eddie shakes his head fast. "Of course we do. " Eddie sighs. "But, Buck.. We are not here for that."

Buck furrows his eyebrows. He chuckles before he leaves his chair and walks towards Eddie. "Why not?"

"Because..." Eddie trails his words. He looks up and to be honest, Buck doesn't really mind if he has to be brave aboit this. "I want to tell you something."

Buck laughs bitterly. "I'm afraid that I have to say it can wait."

Eddie gulps. "Well, I'm afraid it can't."

Buck smirks. "I'm afraid you will have to follow my lead here. Talking about something important after having sex won't hurt." He pulls Eddie's hands so that the older guy will stand up with him.

Eddie looks pale. He guesses that Eddie is just nervous because he just got out from the hospital. 

Buck steps closer until their knees touch. Buck opens his mouth, releasing heat from his mouth to Eddie's. He glances at Eddie and realises that Eddie is now feeling the same.

"I want this, Eddie. Don't be so scared about it." He says, more like whispering. He stares into Eddie's eyes, which are full of hesitation. After a few seconds, Eddie finally nods his head.

Then, their lips smash against each other. The kiss is slow, sweet and romantic, until Buck releases a single moan that wakes every piece of lust inside them. They look at each other with eyes full of lust and... love.

"Promise me that you will remember you wanted this. Promise me you will not be mad." Eddie stops kissing him just to tell those?

Buck chuckles at Eddie's words. He is ridiculously funny. He nods and attacks Eddie's mouth again. This time, they begin using tongue.

"Bedroom." Buck whispers.

They continue kissing until they reach the bedroom. In a minute, Buck is already thrown onto the bed with Eddie looking at him with eyes that he doesn't know why, but look very loving.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asks.

"Born ready, sir." Buck salutes him while pulling Eddie's hand so the older man will fall on top of him. They continue kissing and it becomes more and more.

Eddie suddenly stops kissing again. "Oh, shit. I don't have condoms with me." 

Buck sighs. "We are married. We don't need that."

Eddie smiles at that. He is looking into his eyes as if his eyes are the light. But, Buck knows he is looking at Eddie's eyes with the same glance. 

"You sure, baby?"

Buck's heart melts at that cute name. "Yep. I'm good."

"Oh no, we don't have lube either." Eddie looks around. Panicked.

Buck sighs. "Are you sure we have had sex before?" Buck pushes Eddie away and crawls to the nightstand. He opens the drawer and throws two stuffs at Eddie. "There you go. Lube and condoms. They always have this for married couple."

Eddie's eyes narrow and then he smiles. "Great."

"Is this the part where I say I love you?" Buck asks when they are back to glued against each other and eyes staring into each other's.

Eddie chuckles, shaking his head. "No, this is the part where I say I love you." He takes a deep breath. "I love you, Buck."

Buck smiles. "I love you too, Edmundo."

.

The tall man looks at his phone, finally realising how many missed calls are there on his phone. "Ugh, so many unknown calls." He grunts as he opens the door to his house. He still is looking at his phone, not caring to look into the house at all. Some messages are left as well.

Messages that are asking if he is Aiden Stuart or if he is in Los Angeles. Noisy people. It must have been because his friend leaked his number last week.

When he is done examining those numbers. He looks up and realises how empty the house is. "Baby?" He calls out for his fiancé. Weird. This house has always been full if he comes home from his work as a pilot.

Has something actually happened?

He runs outside and notices that his fiancé's favorite car is not in the porch. "Buck!" He rushes back in and starts calling 9-1-1. There is no sign of him. He checks the last date on his security system of anyone ever came out from the house's main door. It's a week ago!

"Oh no." His heart beats faster.

His call is finally connected.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"My fiancé. He is missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :c


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> I got so happy reading your comments! Please comment more! They help so much!
> 
> Anyway, Happy Reading!

Eddie wakes up to Buck already smiling at him. He flushes a little before his memories flash about last night. Eddie smiles back to Buck, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. And then, his memories flash back to the fact that Buck is someone else's fiancé and he was supposed to tell Buck everything. Yesterday. Yet, he had sex with Buck.

Eddie's eyes widen. He quickly rise up to sitting position. "Oh no..." He just ruined everything by following his heart last night.

Now, Buck is going to really really hate him.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Buck calls out.

Eddie maintains a space between the two of them, which he knows probably hurts Buck's heart already judging by his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He voices out while shaking his head harshly. He grabs his hair and pulls out. "Oh no, I'm such an idiot."

"Eddie, calm down!" Buck is in front of him, yelling onto his face.

Eddie starts to take his breath. No way this is happening. 

"What's wrong? Please tell me." Buck asks. His voice is soft and comforting. Eddie can now just wish that Buck hasn't been his bully so that he wouldn't have an idea to take his revenge so that he wouldn't have fallen in love with him!

Eddie looks at him, staring at him blankly. Buck, in any minute from now, is going to really hate him. He is going to be so heartbroken, thanks to him. He is going to feel used. Thanks to him again. Eddie doesn't know how to fix this.

"Eddie, don't scare me."

Eddie chuckles when he heard that. He used to say that to Buck when Buck threatened to kill him with a knife. He knew back then that Buck wasn't going to do it. But, it doesn't mean he shouldn't get scared by it.

Buck looks concerned now. "I-is is this about last night? I'm fine. I'm okay. Last night was great."

Hell, last night was awesome. This is not about last night. This is about what he has lied to Buck. 

"Buck." He finally calls his name. His lips tremble with fear. He will probably get a slap from Buck. Well, that doesn't matter at all! He will get hatred from Buck and that matters more!

Buck nods. He is really caring. So focused. So attentive. Has Buck actually changed into a better person because of that guy, Aiden? Gosh, Eddie hates anyone with the same name from now on.

"I'm really sorry. I want to confess something. Something really dumb. Something that makes me deserve a lot of beating from you."

Buck nods again. Buck is really listening to him, which hurts because he doesn't want to make this Buck hate him!

"Okay, just speak up. I'm listening."

Eddie takes a deep breath. He sits cross-legged on the bed and Buck follows his steps. They look at each other. Both of them are still with their boxers but no one cares about that anymore.

"I'm sorry. I lied. I'm not your husband." He said it. He looks up to see Buck's confused face.

"Sorry, what? Are you kidding? Are you pranking me right now?" Buck wanders his eyes around, looking for hidden cameras.

Eddie gulps. "Nope. I will explain carefully but I need you to listen. Can you do that?"

Buck nods. He looks confused plus mad but he also has that rational part of him, keeping him sane. 

"I think you don't remember anymore someone you bullied when you were in highschool."

Buck nods.

Eddie looks away for a moment before he looks at Buck. "Me. I was the one who you bullied in highschool."

Buck looks shocked. "Are you serious? I was a bully? Damn, I was a dick." Buck starts cursing at himself.

Eddie gulps. This is getting harder to explain. "I was working at the hospital when I saw you in the emergency room..." His voice starts to lose its tone.

Buck nods. He feels like he knows where this is going. He knows what is going to be told. That's why his brain has already been trying to stop him from believing. "Yes..."

"And, I was still holding grudges against you." Eddie says that way too slowly.

Buck starts to feel something is wrong. He distances himself from Eddie. Moving a little backwards.

"So, I decided to tell you that you are my husband when you are actually not." Eddie takes another deep breath. "I love you, okay? I didn't, at first, but I grow fond of you. You are an amazing person. Just like how Christopher grows fond of you. I love you now. Like, I'm really in love with you right now. Last night, I did it because I'm in love with you." He says everything quickly because he doesn't want Buck to mistaken his love.

Buck doesn't look fine. His eyes are red and wide. His forehead wrinkles in confusion. He looks shocked. Really shocked.

"I'm sorry, Buck. I'm sorry. I just wanted to have my revenge by making you do the job in my house. My life was hard and I was an unthankful bastard." Eddie pleads his apology. He tries to reach for Buck's hand but he shoves his hand away. 

Buck shakes his head, his tears are streaming down his cheeks. "Wow." Buck wipes away his tears. "You are such a good actor." He chuckles but still crying. "Now, I finally have answers to why you were avoiding my questions. You said you were afraid that I would get hurt for trying to remember a lot."

Eddie hates this. He wants to hug Buck. He wants to apologise more but he also knows he is in no place to do that. He needs to give Buck a space.

"I'm sorry I bullied you, Eddie. I would have killed my old self if I were you." Buck starts talking and his voice is fast but slow. "So... Is everything a lie? Christopher is not my son? I've been used to fill the daily routine?"

Eddie shakes his head. "I love you. Christopher loves you. That's not a lie."

Buck chuckles, mockingly. He leaves the bed, going after his clothes. 

"To the hell with your love. I don't even know what to say right now." Buck starts wearing his clothes. Eddie stands up but he doesn't know how to stop him. He is guilty. Very guilty.

"You used me. Last night." Buck glares at him and Eddie's heart breaks. It has been very long since he has seen that angry face of Buck.

"No! I love you, okay! I fall in love with you. I really love you! I know I'm wrong. I'm stupid. I'm a bastard. I know."

Buck sighs. "I don't want to hear anything anymore. Send me back to where I should be." He wipes his cheeks.

Eddie shakes his head. He steps closer. He is thankful that Buck doesn't step away from him. "Buck, I'm sorry."

Buck nods. "I get that already. I'm sorry too for all the bullies. Right now, just send me anywhere. The police station. I won't report you. Don't worry. I deserve the revenge, ain't I?" Buck answers everything calmly but in a very mocking way. He is not crying anymore. He is mad. Really mad.

"You.. you have a fiancé."

Buck looks surprised again. "What did you say?! This is not some other 'I'm your husband lie', right?"

That hurts.

Eddie shakes his head. "No. He is Aiden Stuart. You called me with his name a few days ago."

Buck pauses for a moment. "Oh. Oh. No wonder it's so familiar. Do you have his number? Call him and tell him to come and pick me up tonight. Bring me home to Christopher. He needs a good lecture after being dragged into this lies by his own dad." 

Eddie nods. "Okay. Don't leave yet, okay?"

"You don't know where my brother is?" The woman who has long hair is sighing when she receives a nod from the tall guy. She nods understandingly. "Oh, Evan. I should have known better. He is never good at keeping himself safe." 

"Maddie, it's not your fault. It's mine. I'm his fiancé and I didn't even ask for him." Aiden scratches his head.

Maddie nods. "Yes. You are still a jerk whom my brother decided to get engaged to." She sighs and takes her cup of coffee. "My fault too. I never had time to come over to your house and check on him."

Aiden nods. His eyes are red. "We left him out." He says that with a heavy breathing.

"And now he leaves us." Maddie continues and that's when her phone rings.

"Hello, yep. Sergeant Athena? Yes, I'm Madeline Buckley." Maddie eyes Aiden a signal that she has something going on in her call. An answer from the caller makes her face changes.

"Oh my God! Really?! Thank Goodness. Yes, I will come to the station." 

The call ends. Maddie screams in happiness. "Aiden! She found our Evan!"

"His fiancé and his sister are looking for him. Okay, Hen. Yes. I told him. Everything. He is mad. Of course. Yes." Eddie hangs up. He puts down his phone and stares far away at where Buck is hugging Christopher who is crying so hard. Eddie goes there and stands away from them.

"No, Buck. You can't leave." Christopher is crying so hard. His face is red and his strong but also weak voice makes Eddie's heart aches. He did this. He brought Buck into his son's life. He hurt his son.

Buck, who is very nice not to be angry at Christopher is rubbing his hands against Christopher's back. "I have to, Christopher. I can't stay. I have my life ahead of this." 

Eddie watches in pain. He knows that his eyes are probably red right now because his view is already blurry.

"You don't love me." Christopher says. His voice getting weaker. 

Buck shakes his head aggressively. "No, I love you. Very much. I don't care that you followed your dad's lead to lie but, I love you. You will always be my kid." Buck taps Christopher's head softly with his hand. "Yes, I'm really mad. But, I'm not going to be mad at you forever." 

Christopher stops crying. He cracks a little smile. "I love you more, Buck. You will always be my Bucky too!"

Buck adjusts the way he kneels and hugs Christopher as tight as he can. Eddie looks away. This is so hurtful to watch. He hates that no one is punching him for doing this.

"When I'm not here later, don't be naughty, okay? Make sure you don't trouble your dad and Carla." Buck bops Christopher's nose with his pointer finger. Then, he moves it to wipe Christopher's tears away. He hugs the kid again. "I love you so much. I can't believe you are not actually my son."

Eddie wipes a single tear that successfully escaped his left eye. "Come on, buddy. Carla is waiting for you."

Eddie takes Christopher to Carla and then he walks back to Buck who is not looking at him. Eddie opens the door of his car to him before he goes to his driver seat.

"Where are you going to take me?" Buck asks, still not looking at him. He is looking out the window. 

"Hen called and your family is at the police station."

"Oh."

There is an awkward silent.

"And, why aren't you moving yet?" Buck asks, finally turning his face. Their eyes lock and Eddie is sure they both feel how hurt they both are.

"I just want to tell you again that I really love you. I really really love you." Eddie says, feeling that he really has to say it.

Buck nods. "Enough with that. It's kind of hard to believe that from someone who has been lying for a week."

Eddie just sighs before he starts the engine and drives away from the neighborhood. He sees Buck waving his hand to Christopher.

.

Buck sees the building. The police station building. Something inside his heart wants him to scream at Eddie to stop lying about this. He wants Eddie to say that this is a prank. But, everything has always been weird. This is not a prank. Eddie is not his. He is not Eddie's. They don't belong to each other. They don't belong together. Christopher is not his son. He is not a loving husband who is doing house chores to help Eddie out. The only things he remember after waking up from the accident are all lies until today, all the lies are broken.

"You.. ready?"

Buck is startled. He looks at Eddie and nods. "Yeah. Let's return me to those who actually are my family." He just wants to act bitter. He knows that Eddie knows that he is hurt by this. But, he wants to show more. 

They walk into the station and Buck looks around, trying to find someone familiar until he lays his eyes on a woman who is talking to a taller man. Both of them actually look familiar. Wait, he does know them!

That's his sister and his fiancé! How does he recognize them? Buck feels confused but his feet drag him to them. He stares at them for five seconds before they both turn and immediately lighten up to see him there.

"Buck!!"

So, he is right after all. He recognizes them but he doesn't remember his sister's name.

"Baby!" Buck looks at the man who just called him so. Maybe he is his fiancé. Yes, he is. Who else could he be? A fake husband again? Duh. Well, his fiancé is a man with black hair. Very good looking. But, he doesn't feel anything looking at him. Really.

"Both of you know that I've got an amnesia?"

Both of them are shocked before they could even hug him.

"Oh, come on, Evan. You are kidding." Aiden chuckles, thinking it's funny.

"Not kidding. Well, everyone." Buck turns around and pulls Eddie's arm so that he stands next to him. "This is my best friend. He helped me a lot. I got into a car accident."

Maddie and Aiden share a look before they stare at him.

"Oh, no. You are serious. You really got into a car accident!" Maddie's jaw drops. She shifts to look at Eddie. "You are such a good man! Thank you for taking care of my big little brother. Apparently, his fiancé is not someone he can count on." She pulls Aiden's ear.

Buck chuckles. "Don't act too normal around me. I just feel awkwardness right now."

"Say goodbye to your friend." Aiden says, pulling Buck to his side.

Buck gulps. He looks at Eddie and waves his right hand, trying to act normal. Even though he feels like hating Eddie right now, he doesn't want his life to be more messed up. "Bye, Eddie."

They look at each other. Buck presses his lips together when he can see Eddie's hurt look. Well, he is hurt too. He is sure he has every right to be mad at Eddie right now and he is.

"Bye, Buck."

Buck looks at Maddie who looks shocked after hearing Eddie's name. He ignores it and follows Aiden into his car. He looks back but Eddie is already talking to Maddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(((


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I can't thank y'all enough for still reading and commenting! Thank you so much!
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!!?

Eddie can't believe that there will be a day like this. A day where he has to let go of someone he really loves. Someone who he used to hate. His heart didn't stop burning when he was looking at Aiden and Buck clinging their arms together. Well, then, he sees Buck's sister who is still looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hmm, there is something wrong with my face?" Eddie asks, grinning awkwardly.

Maddie nods. "Not your face. So, is your name Edmundo Diaz?"

Eddie nods. How does she know his name?

Maddie looks shocked again. "So, you are him."

Eddie raises his eyebrows. "Who?"

"The one who left ten years ago... Because of Buck." Maddie's eyes are getting wider. She is excited.

Wait, what? She knows that?! 

Maddie smiles. "He was so traumatized after you left. Okay, I've got to go. Is there a phone number that I can contact?" Maddie gives her phone.

What did Maddie just say? Eddie's mind is full with Maddie's words but it doesn't stop him from filling his number into Maddie's phone. "Done. I will surely call you."

Maddie nods. "You don't need to. I will text you first. See you." 

Eddie nods and his mind is still heavy with thoughts. His heart is even heavier. He doesn't see Buck's shadow anymore. He regrets everything. So much.

.

Buck walks into the house and yes, finally he meets something that feels familiar. He looks at a single couch in the living room and he doesn't know why but he feels extra emotional just by looking at it. He stares at it. 

"That's your favorite couch, Evan. You sleep on it everyday." Aiden appears next to him whispering next to his ear which brings him into an alerted situation. He looks at Aiden who seems surprised.

"Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to scare you."

He glances at Maddie for help. Maddie quickly pulls him to another side of the living room. 

"I don't know much about this house but you have been staying here for five years. After you got engaged to Aiden, he bought this house and brought you in. A year later, he officially became an awfully busy pilot." Maddie says, shaking her head in dissatisfaction at her last words.

"Maddie, I can still hear you." Aiden yells from the kitchen. He is probably making some drinks. Aiden comes to the living room and offers both Buckleys a cup of coffee.

"Aiden... Can you get my car back?"

Aiden looks at him with bewildered face. "Which car?" Why does he ask him like that? Does he have a lot of car?

"The car I used when I got into the accident." Buck sips the coffee and it's good. He feels refreshed. He needed that coffee. He really wants to lock himself in a room and cry all day. He can't believe he just had sex with the big fat liar last night.

"Oh. Sure. I will call some people to work on it." Aiden's answer is simple. He must be really rich to be so calm about it. He doesn't actually have to guess about Aiden's wealth. This house already explained everything.

Buck looks around. This house, or deserves to be called a mansion is totally different with Eddie's house. Eddie's house is a lot smaller but it doesn't feel this lonely. He can feel the family love when he first got there. But, now, he just feels alone and loneliness is seeping into him. He can feel that he wasn't as happy as he thought when he lived here.

And now, he is back here.

"Thank you. I want to sleep. Mind taking me to the room?" Buck asks, looking at Aiden again. Aiden smiles and takes his hand. They walk together to the master bedroom and again, Buck feels the loneliness attacking him. Aiden closes the door and they both sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Evan. I didn't seek for you." Aiden is touching his face. Buck just nods. He wants to back away but Aiden is totally his fiancé. Aiden has his right.

Deep down, he feels a little guilty. He just had sex with someone else yesterday while his fiancé was possibly looking for him. 

Buck raises his hand to catch Aiden's hand but Aiden catches his first. 

"Where is your ring?!" Aiden suddenly yells.

That sends a lot of shock into Buck's head. His eyes widen and Aiden immediately apologises and kisses his right cheek as an apology. 

"I think it's with my friend." He answers simply while pushing Aiden's face away gently.

"Sorry. The ring means so much to me. To us." Aiden touches his cheeks again. He is cupping his cheeks with his two big hands. 

"Yeah. I will get it back." 

Aiden sighs. "So, the car accident. What were you doing that night? Your therapist forbade you from going out alone, at night." He asks.

Buck's face wrinkles again. "What did you say? I had a therapist?"

Aiden chuckles. "Yes, Evan. Your therapist is Lena."

Lena? Lena Bosko?! Isn't her name is on the card that Eddie has thrown away before?

Aiden pulls him into a hug and they are sleeping together on the bed with Aiden spooning him. 

To be honest, Buck can't sleep.

This feels wrong.

His soul is not in this house. Hell, he doesn't think his heart is even in this house. Both his soul and his heart are still at Eddie's house.

Gosh, he misses Christopher so much. This is the first night he will not be able to kiss him good night.

That night, his leg starts acting up again but Buck is being Buck. He doesn't want to wake Aiden up. Luckily, Aiden is not easily awake like Eddie. He tries to caress his own leg to ease the pain. Silently, he tears up. He hates Eddie now but he can't deny that he needs him. He misses Eddie.

"Where is your other dad, Christopher?" Ana asks, as soon as she sees Eddie sending Christopher to school today. She has been very invested into Christopher's new dad, Buck. He is a mystery that she would like to solve.

Christopher shakes his head with a pout. "He is not home, Ms. Ana."

Ana's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Oh."

Christopher shakes his head with a smile now, showing how strong he is. "Don't worry, he will not stop loving me." 

Ana smiles, chuckling a little. Who will? "Of course, Christopher. You are the best soul ever. No one will stop loving you." She pinches Christopher's cheeks softly before she goes to another student.

"Here comes our single dad." Chimney announces, mockingly, as he sees Eddie walking into the cafeteria. Eddie sighs. Not this again. Hen smiles at him. Great. Hen is not angry now. Eddie pulls a chair and sits down with them.

"How is your day a after being a single dad?" Hen asks. Wait, Hen too?

Eddie rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Terrible." He doesn't even want to pretend to be happy because he is not happy.

"Come on, man. Just move on. You are a hot dude. People will come running at you." Chimney says.

Eddie glares at him. "Chimney, love is not as simple as that. Stop calling me single, you single." 

Chimney who gets a fireback just stays silently. He looks away and whistles.

Eddie's phone chirps. He takes it out from his pocket and reads the text.

From : Maddie (Buck's sister)  
Let's meet up this evening. You can bring a friend because I'm bringing Buck. #I'mNotInvitingYouForADate #ThisIsNotADoubleDate #IJustWantToTalk

Eddie narrows his eyes. Maddie is unique but weird. All those tags. Funny. He looks at Hen and Chimney repeatedly before he stops his eyes on Chimney. "Chim, you are going out with me. Tonight." He asks, more like an order.

Hen's jaw drops. "Eddie, Chimney is not your type."

Eddie sighs. "I just need a company. I have someone to meet."

"Oh, sneaky much." Hen whistles. "Eddie is not single anymore. In just a day. Wait, I think it's ten hours."

Chimney is dumbfounded. "Is this going to be a forced double date kind of thing? Because if that's so, I'm out.."

"Come on, Chim. A single friend needs to help out another single friend." Hen supports, still not knowing the truth.

Aiden is a good man. He really is but Buck does think there is something wrong with him because sometimes the man just snaps at stuffs he hold. Even though it's a comb. Right now, Aiden just snapped at his phone. This is weird but Buck also finds it funny and cute.

"You good there?" Buck asks with a small chuckle. He goes to him, hoping to be a help.

Aiden nods. "I can't get the leave I requested. I have been working for six months straight without a leave and they still want me to pilot. Idiot boss. This happens when you get an irresponsible boss."

Buck thinks for a moment. "Wait, so, you've been away for six months? I must have been so lonely."

Aiden looks away. "Yeah, what a jerk am I."

There is something wrong with this guy. "You lied about something." He says, sitting on the bed calmly. Maybe he is a professional now in seeing someone through the lies. 

Aiden looks at him and huffs out. "I'm really in love with you. I didn't leave you because I want to."

"But, you left." Buck is confused. "For six months."

Aiden's face changes. He looks sad. "Yeah. But, you asked me to."

Buck's mouth is open in shock. "I did?"

Aiden nods, chuckling. "Unbelievable, right? But, you asked me to give you more time alone. I gave you the time because I knew from the start you were never in love with me." 

Buck pauses to breath and think. "Why the hell are we engaged then?"

"Five years ago. Almost six, you were very helpless. My mum, she was the counselor in your highschool. She helped you out when you were about to..." Aiden sits down next to him. "To commit suicide."

Buck is really shocked now. He was a bully. That's already so shocking. He was a suicide victim? That's shocking on another level. "Wow. I was really a dumbass." Buck comments on himself awkwardly.

Aiden smiles. "I said this to you before. You always came to our house. To get a therapy talk. That's when I started falling for you. After a while, you finally got out from your depression. You asked my mum what can repay her kindness. She was about to say nothing but then I tricked her into matching me with you." Aiden laughs. "You rejected me on the first day we got engaged. We became best friends. I always hope for more, though." Aiden stares at him and his eyes are very fond.

"We have always been best friends?"

"Yup. You never wanted more." Aiden shrugs. "None of us really see each other a lot to discuss about this deeper."

Buck smiles back. "I'm sorry." He can't really say more about this.

"Don't worry. You were in love with him so much. I totally understand the feeling." Aiden jokes around.

Buck's ears tingle. "In love with him? Who?"

Aiden scratches his head, shaking his head with innocent look. "I don't really know but I'm pretty sure his name is Edmundo something.."

Buck feels like he just got run over by a truck. So, he was in love with Eddie? What type of drama is this? He really needs to get his past back! His memories!

"Aiden, the therapist. Lena, right? Can you sign me back to her?"

Aiden nods. "I actually have talked to her about you and she is going to come tomorrow." Aiden takes his phone out. "Ready to look at some pictures.?" 

Buck takes a deep breath. This a step further into his past. Maybe he will hate his past but it's still his life. He needs to know it!

Aiden starts scrolling in the gallery. "This is my mum. Her name is Cynthia. She died of breast cancer." Aiden's face shifts to sad as he moves his thumb over the woman's face.

Buck looks into the picture and yes, the face does look familiar. "She looks like she was a very good mother."

"She was. She had been mothering you and Maddie since she knew you." Aiden slides to a picture of both of them together. "Our engagement day. Happiest day in my life but I'm sure not it's the happiest day of yours."

Buck really feels bad about this. Aiden is such a nice guy and he didn't fall for him? God, he must had be really crazy in love with Eddie. Just like... Right now.

"You can try now. You know." He said it. He doesn't want to say it but his too hurt heart is making him say it. 

Aiden looks at him. Eyes full of shock and also hope. "Are you kidding?" 

Buck shrugs. "I don't know. We can give it a shot."

"I've been waiting for you to say that my whole life. I mean, maybe for six years?" Aiden smiles happily and then he kisses him. 

Buck just replies his kiss. The kiss was tender and simple because he can't give more. He is smiling back so wide to Aiden but his heart is not. His heart is not here. His heart is still beating with Eddie and Christopher's names.

The door is opened from the outside. Maddie barges her head in. "I'm sorry I didn't knock but Buck, you promised for a night out with me tonight." She says, rasing her thumbs.

Aiden narrows his eyes. "Just Buck? Maddie, you can't do this to me!"

Maddie laughs evilly. "Yes, I can. Buck is my brother. Of course, I can."

Buck chuckles at that. Seeing Maddie is one of the best thing about getting back to his old life. The rest of it, he needs to figure it out himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter so I hope you will like it as well!
> 
> Happy Reading!!!!

"So, where are we going?" Buck asks, for the fifth time because Maddie has always answered the same, which is...

"It's a secret. Come on, don't make this ride boring. Ask me anything." Maddie says while making turn to a narrower street. "You need to improve your memories."

Buck thinks for the question to ask. "So, do we still... Have parents?" He asks, very not sure if his question will be sensitive or not. But, he has his right to know about his parents. He gazes at Maddie and she just sighs.

"They don't care about us anymore. Actually, we ran away from home and went to live with Cynthia." Maddie answers with a smile. A forced smile.

"Aiden's mother." Buck mentions, his mind is trying to remember the picture Aiden showed him.

Maddie nods. "Yup. His mum. Such an angelic person. She saved the both of us. She saved you. She helped me not to lose you." Maddie smiles honestly this time. Buck can feel happiness smearing from her smile.

Buck nods. "So, is it true that I was in love with Eddie?"

Maddie pauses before she chuckles and nods. "Yes. Like, very madly in love that you were about to commit suicide just because you couldn't find him to apologise for bullying him. He seemed good yesterday. I guess he forgave you already." 

Maddie doesn't know anything about that and she doesn't need to know. Buck just chuckles back, a little fake this time. "Yeah. I bet he forgave me enough." He still can't help but acts bitter about it.

Finally, the car stops. "Here we are. At the pier." Maddie screams happily. "We loved coming here to get you away from your fiancé."

Buck laughs. "Get away? Why?"

"He is noisy. You don't like him much. He loves you but he actually loves his job more. You told me this yourself." Maddie rolls her eyes.

Buck loses his words. Yet, he just gave Aiden another chance or hope this evening. Great. Now, he has more trouble to think of.

"Come on, let's go up there and try the Ferris Wheels. We have someone there, waiting for us." Maddie calls him out. She is already outside the car.

Someone? Who could it be?

Chimney cannot believe that this is happening. He is walking with Eddie who is walking with Christopher a step further in front of him. He doesn't want to complain but why the hell are they at the pier? Why the hell is Chimney included in this?

"You are bringing me and Christopher to a double date? Does she have a child as well? Wait, is your date a guy? I think I should ask after Buck's incident." He cannot hide his curiosity anymore. So, he asked those.

He looks at Eddie, waiting for answers. Eddie turns to look at him and shakes his head. 

Chimney walks faster until he is on the same level as Eddie. "So, how is Buck.. Buck!" Chimney just lingers his eyes but he can see his former patient. Buck. His friend's former fake husband. His friend's former bully. That really is Buck.

"Chim, stop talking about Buck."

Chimney stops Eddie from walking and turns his body at the same position as he is. "No, I mean. Buck. That is Buck, right? Isn't his fiancé a man? There is a beautiful woman right there, with him." 

Chimney follows Eddie's eyes and Eddie looks surprised but he can also see Eddie's longingly staring at Buck now. He looks down to Christopher who has the same eyes as his dad. Duh, these two need help.

"Ehemm." Chimney clears his throat loudly to shake them off. "So, who are we meeting?"

"Them." Eddie's answer is weak but Chimney is hella startled by his answer. 

"What do you mean?? You are setting me up with Buck?!" Chimney screams. Panicked.

Eddie glares at him."This is not a double date. His sister wants to talk with me and I didn't know she will bring Buck."

"Oh... His sister..." Chimney turns again to look at Buck's sister. "What's her name?" He asks but no one is answering. He turns to his right and Eddie is gone. Christopher too. He looks around and sees the two of them walking towards Buck and his sister. "Wow, amazing. He brought me here and left me alone. Nice, Diaz. Nice." He mocks, mumbling to himself.

"This is nice. Lights are beautiful. People. So many people." Buck looks around and then his eyes catch someone who looks like Eddie and Christopher. He chuckles to himself. He must be really crazy to see them right here. There is no way Eddie is bringing Christopher to a place like this alone after a long day at work. He brushes his eyes, trying to look carefully but then they are still there. Are his eyes crazy now? He looks more and sees his former nurse, Howie.

Wait, this is real. 

Buck rushes to follow Maddie's steps. "Maddie, are we meeting Eddie?!"

Maddie turns and laughs. "Oh, how did you know that? I was trying to surprise you."

Buck's jaw is left open. He can't believe this. "Well, you succeed. I'm very surprised. But, I can't meet him. Not now."

Maddie chuckles. She gives a look full of disbelief. "Are you triggered now that you know you were in love with him? Come on, don't be silly." Maddie clings their arms together. They walk to Eddie and Christopher, who are walking towards them as well. Actually, Maddie is dragging him. He just follows her.

"Hye, Eddie! Is this your son? Wow, you have a son!" Maddie is way too excited and there is no way to stop her from being so. She is already crouching in front of Christopher to talk with him.

Christopher is happy to see her but he is a lot happier when he sees him. He sees Buck.

"Bucky!! I miss you!" Christopher runs from Maddie and flashes at him, hugging his knees. Buck immediately bows and lifts him up. He kisses Christopher's cheeks repeatedly out of love. He can't hide it anymore.

"Miss you too, superman!" Buck stares into Christopher's eyes and he smiles. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm great but it was a lot better with you." Christopher says with a sad face. He looks down with a pout.

Buck puts him down. "Don't be sad. I can't be with you forever but you know my heart will, don't you?" He gives his happiest face ever and Christopher's nod is making him a lot happier.

"Wow, you two are cute. Didn't know you were capable of loving kids." Maddie barges in. She gives a meaningful smile.

"I love kids." Buck says simply. He looks up and his eyes meet Eddie's, which makes things awkward now.

"Buck, why don't you take Christopher somewhere else? I want to talk with Eddie." Maddie taps on his shoulder. 

Buck looks at them both with suspicious. Why does Maddie want to talk to Eddie? Are they interested in each other? If that's so, that's pretty bullshit.

"O...kay. Come on, Chris." Buck gives out his hand and Christopher takes it swiftly.

"Hey everyone. Chimney is here. " Chimney suddenly comes before Buck can leave, waving his hands awkwardly. He looks at Buck, Eddie, and Maddie repeatedly. He doesn't look at Christopher. "Am I disturbing anything?"

"Nope. Chimney, come with me." Buck drags Chimney with him and Christopher.

Maddie looks at Eddie. "Who's that?"

"My best friend. My co-worker. Howie. But, we call him Chimney." Eddie answers.

Maddie grins. "He is quite good looking, isn't he?"

"So, is Eddie interested in your sister now?" Chimney asks.

The three of them are on the Ferris Wheels. Buck signals Chimney to not talk about that while pouting his mouth to Christopher. Chimney nods, understanding.

"Buck, is your head already okay? You literally had two concussions on head in just a week. That's gotta be rough for your head." Chimney asks, turning the conversation's topic right away. "You are pretty lucky you didn't have internal bleeding. Not lucky for getting into hospital twice in a week though."

"Buck's head must be pretty hard, then." Christopher says with a giggle.

Buck chuckles. This is nice. To be with people he already knows from the start of his waking up after the accident. "You are damn right."

Chimney nods. "Why don't you take some treatment at the hospital?" He asks.

Buck looks at him with wary. Chimney sounds helpful but he also sounds like he means something else. "So that you can meet me everyday?" Meaning is, 'so Eddie can see me everyday?' 

Chimney chuckles nervously, probably knows that Buck caught his hidden intention.

"Your sister... Is she...?"

Buck looks down. Eddie and Maddie are still talking. They look serious sometimes but they also laugh. "Single? She is, now. But she is divorced. Her husband was a bastard. Abused her. But, she got through everything. She won her fight." Christopher leans against Buck's chest when they are about to go down again. Buck holds him tight. "She's fighter."

Buck glances at Chimney who is looking at Maddie from afar. "You like my sister." Buck says, teasing.

Chimney looks away. "Nope. Nope."

Christopher giggles, understanding the situation. Buck looks down at the kid and kisses his head. Finally, the ride is over.

"I'm pretty sure Buck didn't tell you any of this because yes, he has amnesia." Maddie takes a deep breath. She puts both of her hands into her jacket's pockets. "They are taking the Ferris Wheels." She says, chuckling happily as she sees the three of them running to buy tickets.

Eddie smiles at the sight of that. Remembering that he doesn't deserve to be happy with this sudden chance Maddie is giving him, he clears his throat and nods. "So, what is that you want to talk about?"

Maddie walks away a little further. They sit on the bench together. Maddie takes out a letter from her pocket. "This is the letter that Buck wrote when he was about to kill himself by jumping from here." Maddie points at where they are sitting. 

Eddie is shocked. This is very new to him. 

"I know that you have been bullied by him pretty badly. Like, very bad. But, Buck had issues. He got beaten almost everyday from his dad. He got frustrated and he decided to release all his stress at you, which is such a dick move. I was already working and I didn't care about him enough." Maddie sighs. She takes Eddie's hands and put the letter on his shaky hands. "It got worse. He went rough over you and you suddenly left school after the leaked video. That was awful. I would have killed him if I were you. I admit it, that Buck was a terrible person. But, he was hurt. Inside and outside. He didn't know where to turn to."

Eddie's heart is doing any good. He can't believe he is listening to Buck's past. Buck's stories that he didn't know. He never knew!

"He actually fell in love with you. But, his mind was broken. He didn't know how to love properly. So, he reacted with rough actions." Maddie chuckles. "He looked for you for four years but he never found you until he came here to commit suicide. I actually think that the accident that night, he wanted to get himself killed." Maddie starts tearing up.

She is not alone. Eddie is tearing up as well.

He had seen Buck at school before, coming to school with bruises. But, he always thought that Buck got into a street fight because he just looked like someone who did it.

"He was getting better but I think everything is overwhelming for him. He was really alone. I shouldn't have left." Maddie wipes away her tears. "Let's fake a laugh. They will notice us crying." 

They fake laughing and it actually turns out into real laugh.

"This is quite funny." Maddie chuckles. "I hope you will forgive my brother, Eddie. He deserves something as a payback. You just tell me, I will do anything to get him back on your good side."

Maddie has no idea! Eddie is the one who is in need of Buck's forgiveness right now!

"No, don't bother. He doesn't need to apology at all. He-." Eddie doesn't continue. He unwraps the letter, a very old letter, judging by the color. "He wrote this to whom?"

Maddie laughs sadly. "To you, Eddie. He couldn't forgive himself. He blamed himself for everything."

Eddie tears up again. "I don't know if this is necessary. But, I love your brother. I'm damn in love with him." His voice cracks while saying that.

Maddie smiles, tapping his shoulder with friendly taps. "So, fight for it. Honestly, I don't really like Aiden." She chuckles. "No offense to him, but Buck isn't the first for him. His work is his priority. I want someone who has Buck as his first priority. Someone who can take care of him because Buck obviously can't keep himself safe."

Eddie laughs as he remembers Buck falling in the bathroom. "You are right about that one."

The night becomes late pretty fast. They have played a lot of games together. Buck and Eddie tried so hard not to show how much tension they have for each other. Both of them are great actors. No one noticed how awkward they were actually are. Right now, they need to go home because Christopher has fallen asleep on the bench, his head is on Buck's thigh.

"Let me take him." Eddie says, approaching Buck.

Buck shakes his head. "Don't worry. I can carry him to your car. Where is your car?" Buck doesn't have to be nice to Eddie. He doesn't want to be nice to Eddie. But, he doesn't really have a choice when he is doing this for Christopher.

"It is too far away. Your leg is in no condition to go that far." Eddie looks very serious with what he says.

Part of Buck says that Eddie doesn't want to trouble him. Another is Eddie really cares about his leg. He chooses to ignore both.

"I'm good. I'm getting treatment tomorrow." Buck fakes a smile.

Maddie steps in between them. "What is wrong with your leg?" She shoots a serious look at Buck and her eyes linger to his leg. 

"One of his leg got crushed pretty bad that day. It was stuck under his car. That's what the paramedics say." Chimney answers because he is the only one who actually knows what happened.

Buck nods, doesn't care anymore about his car accident.

"Oh, I'm worried but at some point, just go with Eddie. I will pick you at Eddie's car. Chimney, you don't mind showing me the way to his car?" Maddie has walked away with Chimney, leaving Eddie and Buck alone. Yes, with Christopher sleeping on his laps. 

"Let me take him." Eddie doesn't even try to argue. He just grabs Christopher carefully onto his shoulder. "Goodbye, Buck. You can go home now." He says, looking down. He feels too ashamed with his mistakes to even look at Buck in the eyes.

"It's okay. I'm going with you." 

Eddie wants to object but then he just lets him be. They walk together but Buck is following very far from behind. Buck helps carrying Christopher's sticks. After almost five minutes of walking, they finally reach Eddie's car. 

"Let me." Buck opens the door for Eddie. Eddie puts Christopher carefully at the back, making sure he won't roll off the seat. Buck passes his sticks and Eddie takes them. Eddie lets out his sigh when he is standing normally again in front of Buck. 

"Buck, I'm sorry. I didn't know Maddie would bring-"

"I know that. Chimney told me. By the way, my ring is still with you, right?" Buck questions, trying his best to sound angry but his voice is soft instead.

"Ring? Oh-oh, yes. But, it's at home." Eddie is fidgeting uneasily.

Buck nods. "Don't worry. I'm getting treatment at the hospital tomorrow for my leg. Bring it tomorrow." He backs away, stepping backwards until his foot hit the lamp post. 

"I'll wait until you get into your car." Eddie's words are making him uneasy all over his stomach. 

"No, just go home. I'm pretty sure Maddie will come here if she sees you leaving." Buck just guesses but he knows it's true.

Eddie finally follows Buck's words and steps into his car. He starts the engine and in a flash, his car is gone from Buck's sight. 

"Buck, come on!"

See, he is actually right.

Buck chuckles and gets into the car with Maddie. Then, he sees Chimney at the back. "Oh, damn. You came with Eddie, didn't you?"

Chimney shrugs with a pout. "It looks like he has forgotten me."

Buck laughs. "Don't worry. My sister here will drive you home."

"Thank goodness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I love Chimney so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> So, I just want to say that this chapter is here thanks to my nurse friend. Her name is Jena and she taught me everything medical in this chapter. She's a great nurse and a BIG applause to her because she can still manage to answer my questions even if she is busy at the hospital with Covid-19.
> 
> Well, that's it!
> 
> NEXT, I want to talk about how much do i love reading your comment. The more I read, the more I want to update! 
> 
> LASTLY, 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

"Wake up, baby. You are going to the hospital today. A session with Lena as well!" Aiden's very cheerful voice hits his eardrums because he is shouting so loud.

"Gosh, Aiden. Next time, try to wake me in a better way." He complains, doesn't even try to hide his disliking towards Aiden's action. He grunts a little as he wakes up, leaving his bed. He doesn't want to leave the bed yet but he doesn't want Aiden to be hovering over him as well.

"Sorry. That's exactly how I used to wake you up and you never woke up that easily. This is the first time you wake up just by a single shout." Aiden looks at him in disbelief. Oh, gosh. Maybe his hearing is getting better then, because he can say that Aiden hit the highest note just now.

"No worries. Have you contacted someone to get the car?" Buck asks as he grabs his towel. He looks at Aiden who is scrolling down his phone.

"Yes. He took the car out from the police station already. You can see that car after finishing everything today." Aiden sits down on the bed, still scrolling down through his phone. "Leg treatment is an hour away, Evan. Please hurry up."

Buck sighs. He disappears into the bathroom and he takes a quick shower. After five minutes, he is finished and he grabs his bathrobe. He goes out and Aiden passes him a shirt and a jacket. 

"Your favorite shirt and jacket." 

Buck pauses. He looks at those clothes on Aiden's hands. He stares at them because it stirs something inside his head and his head. So, it's true he is used to wearing jacket. He smiles bitterly when that reminds him of Eddie again. "Thanks."

"Eddie. Eddie. Eddie." Hen runs at Eddie. She is holding a file in her hand. Eddie immediately stops walking. "Gosh, it's so hard to find you."

"Yes?" Eddie furrows his eyebrows together.

"Take over this patient. Dr. Hamilton asked me to give his file for you. He is in room 118." Hen says, still catching up on breathing. 

Eddie sighs. "He always asks me to take over his patient."

Hen nods. "I know. But, that's good. Maybe you will get on his good side and then he will help you to get an upper position in the department." Hen smirks, winking as well.

Eddie chuckles. "That'll be great. Thanks for running to give this to me. So, what's the case of the patient?"

Hen shrugs. "Dr. Hamilton said that he is a man with head injuries and leg injuries. Coming here for daily treatment."

Eddie stares at Hen for a moment. What she said sounds pretty familiar. He shakes off the weird feeling and gets over to the 118 personal ward.

Eddie knocks on the door, smiling as he sees two figures inside the ward. Two men. He walks in and his smile fades away super quick as soon as he sees Buck and his fiancé, Aiden. Aiden turns and waves his hand at him.

"Oh, you're Buck's friend!! Great to see you again, man!" Aiden comes at him, flashing his friendly smile and his hand at him. Eddie smiles back and takes his hand. He shakes the hand and lands his eyes on Buck.

"Didn't know you were going to take the treatment here." He says to Buck, while stepping closer and putting down the file in his hand. He should have read the file so that he would have been mentally prepared for this.

"This is the best hospital in the town. Of course I'll bring him here. Knowing that his best friend is here, I may as well get him the therapy session here instead of bringing him to the therapist's house. Lena Bosko is just in the same building, right?" Aiden is so excited, answering everything.

Lena Bosko? Aiden knows her?

"Not exactly the same building. She is in the second building. This is the main one." Eddie says, starts taking Buck's hand to check for his pulse and of course, his heart starts to ache as he feels the skin ship. He looks at Buck who is avoiding his eyes from him. Eddie looks back at Aiden who is looking at them with his heart happy eyes. Maddie is right. This man is way too... Noisy. "Aiden, he needs more sugar. Can you help getting him a tray of healthy but sugary stuffs." Eddie doesn't even know what he is saying. He just needs to get rid of Aiden to focus well. 

Aiden nods. "Aye, aye, sir. What could that food be, though?"

Buck sighs. "Just get anything with high sugar, Aiden." He sounds tired and done. Is Buck not getting well with Aiden? Eddie doesn't know why, but he is almost smiling due to the situation.

"Okay. Don't get mad if I don't get what you want. This hospital has the stall, right?"

"Not open yet, though." Eddie adds the barrier for Aiden. Aiden looks at them suspiciously before he nods and just walks away from the room.

Eddie and Buck let out a sigh in unison. They look at each other and Eddie clears his throat as he continues checking on Buck. 

"How was your leg last night? Still hurting?" Eddie asks. To be honest, he worries about Buck every night after he left. He remembers the night he stayed all night to make sure Buck would feel better and it's one of the best memories with Buck.

Buck's simple nod is actually so cute and Eddie's guess is that Buck doesn't know that because his face is too serious but his mouth is pouting slightly. Eddie smiles. "Lay down. I'm going to take a look at your leg."

Buck nods again. 

Eddie takes a deep breath. He pulls the curtain to cover the bed because the room's wall is glasses, not cements. He gulps as he sees how nervous Buck is as well. "Can you take off your pants?" He feels weird to ask Buck to do this as his patient. 

Buck doesn't nod anymore but reacts to take off his pants right away, showing his legs. Eddie tries to be rational even if half is mind is not doing so good. He touches the purple swollen part and Buck groans in pain.

"Sorry. Can you bear more? I need to touch more." Eddie says softly, ready to check on it again. The purple color is unusually dark. It can be internal bleeding, which means Buck needs further treatment.

Buck nods, gritting his teeth already.

Eddie touches more and yes, when he touches more, the darker the color gets. "I think you need to run a CT scan." 

Buck narrows his eyes. "Come on, this is fine. Just give me some medicine."

"No, it's not. Cramps all night and purple bruises. That can be anything." Eddie takes his little torch and checks Buck's eyes. "How are your visions these days?"

"Sometimes blurry, actually. But, I really think it's just the way someone with amnesia is." Buck tries to get away again.

Eddie shakes his head firmly. "No, that's a sign of the symptom." He takes Buck's hand and holds it in the air. "Do you feel your hands or legs tingling sometimes?"

A nod.

"Feeling light-headed?"

A nod again.

"Chest pain? Heavy breathing?"

A nod again.

Eddie sighs. "That's it. You are running a CT scan. I will take you there in five minutes. Make sure to relax first."

Buck's jaw drops. "I don't get to object? Seriously, you are not my husband anymore. Not that you were. But,a I am pretty sure you can't just decide things without my consent."

Eddie shrugs. "I don't think that's true. Did you drink or eat anything already? Because if you did, you are going to wait for a few more hours to do it." 

Buck shakes his head. "Nope. Didn't have anything." 

"Okay, cool. You should wear the gown. Wait up." Eddie walks out, and comes back a minute later with an ocean blue hospital gown. He passes it to Buck. "There you go."

"Shouldn't I alerted my fiancé about this?" Buck asks while stripping from his boxer and his shirt. He glances at Eddie who is looking away and nodding. Eddie glances at him all the time actually but he is great at hiding his actions.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll ask someone to alert him about this. You done?"

Buck grunts in pain as he hits another bruise on his stomach while rushing to take his shirt off and of course Eddie looks at him.

"Where'd you get that? You didn't have that before..." Eddie trails.

Of course. He doesn't dare to mention the night they were together. 

"I had it, okay? It just gets worse."

"You didn't get hit?" Eddie's eyes focus on the bruise again on Buck's abdomen. It looks just the same with what on Buck's thigh. "Well.."

"No, Eddie." Buck finishes wearing the gown. "So, where are we going?"

Eddie looks at him from the top to the bottom, hiding a smile because Buck looks so cute in that clothing. "Come on, follow me."

Aiden stops his feet as soon as he sees the empty room. Buck's clothes are still on the bed though. He looks around, awkwardly, his hands are full with Buck's foods. He stops a woman nurse from walking. "Hey, there!"

The woman in blonde turns. She grins a little. "Yes, sir. May I help you?"

Aiden glances at her name tag. Taylor. "Where is my fiancé, Buck? He was here with his friend, Eddie."

Taylor waits for a minute to connect to the question. "Your fiancé?!" She is shocked. She lowers her eyes to Aiden's hand, where the ring is located and gasps in shock. "Holy- Okay, sorry for my reaction." Taylor sighs. "Edmundo brought him to the CT scan room." She says with a nervous grin.

What the hell is wrong with this nurse? Aiden's mind lingers until he realises something. "Did you say Edmundo? Edmundo is Eddie? Eddie is Edmundo?"

"Yeah, if you haven't seen his tag." Taylor sounds a little mocking.

So, Buck had been with his crush this whole time? Eddie is the same guy whom Buck has bullied, whom Buck loved so much that Buck wanted to die just because of him, whom Buck craved until Buck didn't see anyone else around him. Buck didn't see him! "He didn't wear his name tag. Can you bring me to them?"

"Definitely.."

"My name is Aiden."

"Okay, Aiden. Let's go and see your fiancé."

"Doctor, you should be the one explaining everything to the patient." Eddie protests. There is no way he is reading Buck's results right away.

"No, you've got this, Eddie." Dr. Hamilton says as he puts down Buck's results of the CT scan in front of Eddie, on the desk. "You are one of the best nurse that I keep my eyes on. Good luck, Eddie." Dr. Hamilton smiles as he flashes away from the room.

Eddie stares at the file with Buck's name right on it. He walks to Buck, bringing the file in his hands. He takes a deep breath. He can't believe he is about to do this.

"How was it?" Buck's approach is simply kind. He sounds hopeful as well.

Eddie shrugs. "I haven't read anything but results are in here." He opens the file and begins to read. His eyes widen at Dr. Hamilton's handwriting. No, it's not that he doesn't understand his handwriting but he wrote down. "Oh, no."

Buck looks up. "What?"

"You need to have two surgeries." Eddie gulps as he reads again and again. "You've got serious internal bleeding around your abdomen and your thigh."

Buck is sighing.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay." Eddie looks at Buck in the eyes. Buck is still sitting on the scanning bed. Eddie steps closer and grabs the file tighter. "I'll be with you in the room."

Buck looks up at him. He smiles and nods and honestly, Eddie really wants to think that he is forgiven already. Eddie smiles back.

Aiden and Taylor stop in front of the room. They both look through the glasses. 

"Oh, they are... Talking." Taylor says, to calm things down. She opens the door with a hard knock against the wall to give a warning to Eddie who seems to inch closer to Buck. 

Eddie immediately steps away. Taylor gives him a death glare as she lets Aiden walks through.

"Buck! You okay?" Aiden rushes to Buck. He wants to attack Buck with a hug but Buck signals him to stay away.

"I'm great. I just need a surgery. Em, no. Two surgeries." Buck grins. He looks at Eddie, begging Eddie to explain to Aiden with his two puppy eyes. Is this even legal? To use puppy eyes when they are definitely in the term of fighting? Or, Buck in the term of hating him?

Eddie gulps as Aiden shoots his eyes on him.

"Okay... Buck will be having an Exploratory Laparotomy and Fasciotomy." Eddie starts. But, he feels different glance from Aiden. Aiden looks less friendly now. He ignores that and continues explaining as Taylor takes Buck for a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Also, Happy Eid Mubarak to those who will be celebrating!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye!
> 
> I'm really busy and very discouraged these days. Thank goodness I have written a lot to post something today.
> 
> Happy Reading!!!

"I cancelled your session with Lena." Aiden says, his voice flat and he doesn't sound as cheerful anymore. Buck stares at him. Something is wrong. Aiden is suddenly moody after he saw him in the CT scan room.

"Are you okay?" Buck wears his gown again. A new one. He is going to head into the surgeries later. 

"Yes. I am. Definitely okay. Especially after knowing the fact that you lived with your highschool hella big crush this whole week." Aiden answers, with totally unfriendly tone. Wait, what? Aiden is complaining now?

"Oh, so you are going to talk about this before I go to surgeries?" Buck sighs, rolling his eyes a little.

Aiden nods. "Yes. I mean, do you really get amnesia? Or, are you just pretending so that Eddie would have sympathy over you? So that I will have no hope to continue loving you??!" Aiden rages on.

Buck's mouth is open. He is totally shocked with Aiden's sudden accusations. Is he really doing this right now? His heart hurts more than he already is. "Stop, Aiden. You don't know anything." Buck sits down on the bed.

Aiden shrugs. "More like I know everything. It's tiring, Buck. To wait for you for six years and then you just easily go with that man. Even after everything I did for you. I gave everything for you, Buck."

Buck shakes his head. "Stop, Aiden!" He yells this time. He notices that many of people especially nurses are watching them now, or trying to act like they are not watching. "You know nothing about what happened in this week! You and Eddie... are just the same!" He yells again and then he walks out from the room. "Can someone just take me to the operation room already?" He asks, a lot softer.

His eyes are red. His heart is hurting so much. He feels like crying. He has never had anyone to talk to about what Eddie did to him. He seriously doesn't have anyone. With Aiden like this, he feels like he is a broken glass. Totally shattered and unrepairable. 

"Let me take-"

Buck looks at Eddie with hate in his eyes. "Not you!" He goes to Hen who stands up right away when she sees him.

"Ready for your surgeries?" Hen asks, with a nervous smile.

Buck sighs. He nods. He closes his eyes with his two hands, trying not to cry but then his tears break down anyway. 

"Oh, no. Come here, Buck." Hen pulls him into a hug while dragging him away from people's views.

Eddie is dumbfounded. Buck was fine. Buck was really fine until Buck suddenly snapped at him just now. He looks around for someone who will be willing to explain anything. He looks into Buck's room and sees Aiden in there. Aiden is crying and he doesn't look like someone who will be explaining stuffs.

What happened here?

He sees Chimney who is trying his best to hide when they lock eyes. Eddie chases after him and grabs his elbow, stopping him from running. "Not so fast, Chim. What happened here? Why was Buck like that?"

Chimney sighs. "His fiancé thought he is faking his amnesia and he thinks Buck is still trying to get back to you. Well, Buck breaks down. I think he's heading to the surgery room already." Chimney shrugs. "I don't know, man. That young man has gone through a lot last week."

Eddie sighs. "Okay, cover my patient. I'll head to the surgery room."

Hen stops him when he is already at the door. "Eddie, no. He is mad at you. You going in there will ruin his emotions more." Hen says, pressuring every single word with wide eyes. "Come on, Dr. Hamilton is going to do his best."

Eddie sighs. He feels uneasy. "That's exactly why I need to go in there. I promised him, Hen. I promised him to be in the room with him. I can't break my promise. He needs me."

Hen shakes her head. "He doesn't need someone who has lied to him right now. He just needs to believe himself."

"That's not happening, Hen. I know Buck. Please, let me in." Eddie begs. This time, he puts his hands together, begging.

Hen takes a deep breath. "You two better get married for real soon or else you are doing my job." She opens the door. "Wear your stuffs, Doctor." Hen says, winking.

Eddie sighs in relief. He walks in, and grabs everything he needs to wear to perform the surgery alongside Doctor Hamilton. He slips himself between the doctor and his surgeon nurses. "I'm helping." He says with a small smile and he gains a bigger smile from his doctor.

He looks down to see Buck looking at him, surprised.

"I'm here. I love you. You should know that." Eddie leans down and whispers in his ear. He sees tears coming down Buck's eyes. Eddie smiles at him. He doesn't get any reply because Doctor Hamilton has started dosing Buck.

"Let's begin." Doctor Hamilton's voice starts everything.

.  
A few minutes before that ...

Buck saw everyone preparing to start the surgeries. Two surgeries at once. A lot can happen. Both just to release pressure in his veins and to make sure his veins are at their best. Well, Buck was not really concerned about himself.

He didn't feel worried about the surgeries at all. He totally didn't have anyone to be there for him. Yes, Maddie. Maddie may needs him but she has lived by herself for so long. She doesn't need him anymore. He could just die in the surgeries and regretted nothing. But, that's not the deal anymore when he saw Eddie rushing into the room, wearing his robe and mask.

He saw Eddie's eyes. They are just as red as his eyes. He saw hope. He saw love. But, he also saw his lies. But, he didn't care about it at that time. He suddenly felt aware that he was going to risk his life. 

When Eddie grabbed his hand and whispered to him, he could only wish that he would be alive after this. He wants to live.

Now...

Eddie holds his son's hand properly. He lets Christopher walking just with his sticks after they both reach the destination. 

"Bucky!!!!" Christopher screams in happiness as he sees Buck eating an apple on his bed. Maddie is peeling the apple for him. There is no sign of Aiden. Yes, because Maddie said that he has headed back to Canada to ask for extra days of emergency leave.

Buck is so surprised. He chokes on a slice of apple and starts coughing. Eddie rushes to make him sits normally so his coughing will not affect his surgeries stitches.

"Bucky, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Christopher asks sadly when Buck is finally done with his coughing. 

"Nope. Nope, buddy. Why are you here?" Buck asks back. His voice is still hoarse. He is way too tired after the surgeries. This is night already but he is still exhausted from the three hours of surgery.

"Daddy told me you are sick. I need to come and visit." Christopher smiles. "Carla sent me and daddy picked me up at the lobby."

Maddie whistles. "Don't worry, Chris. He was just saying that he misses you."

Buck's cheeks are flushed red. Eddie watches them in silently. He wants to take part but he doesn't want to ruin anything. He is really really thankful because Buck is fine. He really thought he was going to lose Buck. Buck was losing so much blood when Dr. Hamilton asked him to do the cut. But, no, the pressure is finally released and Buck came back to normal.

"Sit here, buddy. Do you want an apple?" Buck scoots over and lets Christopher sits next to him.

Christopher nods in excitement. He takes an apple from Maddie. "Thank you, Aunty Maddie!"

Maddie chuckles. "That was so cute." She keeps peeling another. "You, Eddie? Apple?".

Eddie shakes his head right away. Buck looks at him, sighing. Buck takes the apple and gives it to him. This time, Eddie can't object.

"Your daddy was amazing today. I'm pretty sure he was the one cutting me and got me over bleeding but then, he did just the right thing to release the pressure. The blood was clotting here." Buck suddenly tells Christopher about him.

Eddie doesn't want to hear more. Buck is making his heart flutters so hard. He doesn't think he has ever fallen for anyone this hard before.

The happiness continues until there is a knock on the door. Eddie looks at the door and Taylor is calling him. "Er, can I leave Christop-"

"Sure." Buck and Maddie answer in unison.

Eddie hurries over to Taylor. Taylor sighs as she sees him. "Follow me. While on that, let's talk."

Eddie nods, starts following her. 

"So, you lied. About Buck being your husband. You should feel lucky. I almost exposed your bad doing to his fiancé, you know." Taylor shakes his head in disbelief. "You are unbelievable."

"I know."

"Well, count as today your lucky day because Dr. Hamilton wants to meet you." Taylor smirks as she pushes him towards Dr. Hamilton's door.

Eddie gulps. Gosh, is he going to get fired for causing the chaos in the surgery room?

Eddie takes his best deep breath and knocks. He walks in and closes the door.

"Sit down, Eddie."

Eddie nods and sits down. He is frozen like a damn mannequin. He watches Dr. Hamilton taking something from his drawer. A file.

No, a disqualification file?

The file is put down. Eddie brings his eyes slowly to the file.

"So, Eddie. Are you interested in taking the course? It will be full sponsored."

Eddie's eyes widen. What course?! He looks at the file. He takes it and begins reading his eyes grow wider. "Are you sure about this?!"

"Yes, Eddie. You have talent. Just a few more years of practical and you can become a doctor. Allowance is great as well, Eddie. You can buy a phone every month with the allowance given." Dr. Hamilton smiles. "But, of course you can only visit home once a week or if you are lucky, once in three days."

Eddie gasps in shock. This is amazing. But-

"But, I have a son-"

"I have talked to his mum."

Eddie's eyebrows are all furrowed now. "What do you mean, doctor?"

"Eddie, your ex wife is my friend. She knows about this and she agrees to take Christopher if you want to take this course."

Eddie's heart feels like it just got hit by a huge rock. "What?! No, you can't do that! You-" Eddie sighs. "No, I'm not taking this course."

"You have a month to decide. Your ex is just a phone call away." Dr. Hamilton says while giving him Shannon's card, his ex-wife. "She's also a medical helper now, Eddie. I'm pretty sure she can understand."

Eddie sighs. He takes the card and the file and he leaves, not caring the fact that he doesn't ask for a permission to leave. Dr. Hamilton just disrespected his right as a father so he is going to do the same for him.

Eddie puts the file and the card in his bag before he goes back to Buck's ward. Christopher is already asleep next to Buck. Buck is caressing his son. God, can he marry Buck already? That sounds impossible but he really wants to marry him.

Eddie walks in slowly. There is no sign of Maddie.

"I'm going to take him to my rest room." Eddie whispers slowly.

Buck shakes his head. "No. Let him sleep here." He answers right away, also whispering. "You can.." Buck gulps. "You can sleep here tonight. The couch is pretty big."

Eddie smiles, shaking his head. "I take extra shift for tonight. I am not sleeping." He glances at Maddie's handbag. "Where is Maddie?"

"Chimney asked her to accompany him to eat outside. She is not staying here tonight. You can crash here whenever you feel like it." Buck's voice is unfriendly but he has only said good things.

Eddie can't believe Buck is this kind. "Okay. Sure. Thank you, for looking after Christopher."

"Don't mention it. I love this kid." 

Eddie nods. "I'm going to eat something. My shift will start so soon. See you at 8 in the morning? I'll always come by to check on Chris, though. If Chris is acting up, just tell someone around here to call me."

"That long?"

"Yeah." Eddie smiles. "See you."

Buck watches as Eddie leaves. He wants to hate that guy. Well, maybe he does but he doesn't hate him as much as he should. Hell, he wants to put Eddie in jail but he still thinks of Christopher before doing that. But, he also doesn't want Eddie to end up in jail. He knows how hard and tough it will be for Christopher. He knows how tough it will be for Eddie.

And, the fact that Eddie did the silly things because of his bullying towards him, he can't help but blame himself over everything. He started this after all. If he wasn't such a jack ass, he wouldn't be facing these at all.

Buck looks at Christopher's sleeping face. He wonders.

Where is Christopher's mum? Who is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you sense someone's coming? Yup, Shannon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

Buck wakes up to see Eddie brushing his thumb over Christopher's forehead. Buck moves a little to get a better look at Christopher. "What time is it?" He asks, whispering so low. Eddie looks at him and mouths three.

"It's my rest time." Eddie says. As if he knows that Buck wondered about it. He pulls a chair and sits down. "Thank goodness you are signed under me. I can take a look at you two at the same time." Eddie chuckles a little.

This suddenly feels wrong. He is not supposed to be having such friendly conversation with Eddie. So, Buck just nods his head and it's good that Eddie seems to understand right away. What's not good is that Buck's heart is hurting with this uneasy feelings again. 

"Do you want water?" Eddie asks, turning into a nurse again.

"I do. But, it's your rest time." Buck shakes his head.

Eddie scowls. "Gosh, it won't hurt for me to give you water." Eddie takes the glass of mineral water. He helps Buck into a sitting position. Then, he feeds the water properly for Buck.

"Thanks." Buck says, looking at Eddie. It is just a glance but he can see how tired Eddie is. "Eddie, I wonder about something." He can't believe he is the one starting this conversation.

Eddie looks at him attentively. His eyes are so affectionate that it hurts. "Yeah? Go on."

"Where is your wife? Or, Christopher's mother. If you don't have one."

"Oh." Eddie gulps. "She left because she needed to take care of her mum. She never comes back." 

Buck falls into silent. 

"You are going to get discharged in three days. That is the day after tomorrow." Eddie takes the file on the small table attached to Buck's bed. "Yep, everything is good now. But, I have to check your legs." Eddie moves closer to his legs.

Buck shakes his head. "This is your free time. Don't be ridiculous."

"It ended two seconds ago." Eddie shows his watch even though Buck doesn't know when exactly does his free time ends. Buck just sighs and lets Eddie folding up the cloth on his legs.

"Looking good. No more purple." Eddie mumbles. More like to himself taking the notes. He takes more notes while mumbling something medically speaking.

"So, how?"

"Your top. Lift it up." Eddie doesn't answer. He is not finished with his duty yet.

Buck nods and lifts his cloth, showing his abdomen to Eddie who stares at it. "Done?"

Eddie nods. "Done. Everything is going to be fine with you." 

"You being my nurse doesn't mean I forgive you, Eddie." Buck reminds Eddie. More likely that he is reminding himself about it because he is pretty sure his heart needs reminding. Eddie being awfully sweet is not helping. He should be mad but he also can't imagine whatever it was that he has done to Eddie in the past that made Eddie hated him so much. 

"I know." Eddie replies slowly. Very slow. 

"But, I do want you to help me out." Buck sighs. "Tell me everything I did to you before."

Eddie grasps his own hands tight. "..Sure. But, let's wait until you get better."

Buck nods. "Okay."

They begin to feel awkward until Eddie finally leaves.

.  
.

"Taylor." Eddie rushes as he sees the woman.

She looks conflicted before she sighs and nods. "Yeah, Mr. Criminal?"

Eddie ignores the mocking and grabs her arm. She looks uneasy about it. 

"Hello, Eddie. No need to touch me. I am listening." Taylor shoves his hand away. "What do you want?"

Eddie takes a deep breath. "I need Lena's number."

"I gave it to you..." Taylor stares at him.

"But, I-"

"Okay. Just wait a minute." Taylor takes her phone out and then Eddie's phone chirps in his pocket. "That's it. I sent you. Why'd you want Lena's number?"

"I want to call her and ask if me telling Buck everything at once will be-"

"Nope. That's not going to be good. Go slowly, Eddie. Tell him one by one." Taylor gives her opinion instead, not letting Eddie to talk more. "Don't you think he will feel very confused? Yes. So, just tell him little by little. Why don't you just meet Lena? She's pretty. She's single though." Taylor winks and Eddie can't help but scoffs.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks Taylor." Eddie pats her shoulder twice before he runs back to his locker.

"AIDEN STUART! AIDEN! GOSH, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" A woman is yelling so loud while running after the tall man who is walking so fast to get out of the huge building. She successfully grabs Aiden's wrist and stops him from running. "What did you tell your boss?"

Aiden sighs. "I quit. Okay?"

"What the hell, Aiden? You are still so young!" The woman yells. "Is this about your fiancé who doesn't love you?" Her eyes are sharp and full of anger. 

"Yes, him!" Aiden screams back. "Shannon! Please, leave me alone." Aiden shakes his head.

The woman, who is Shannon follows Aiden, not giving up. "You took me here to give you a company to meet your boss and now, you are leaving me here?"

"Sorry, okay? I just figured out yesterday that my fiancé's crush has been taking care of him for a week. It's too much. I'm leaving my job so I can focus on him. I'm not letting him go anymore."

Shannon pauses before she nods. "Okay, so are you finally going back to LA?"

Aiden nods. "Yeah. Sorry, again. I will have to leave you here in Cana-"

"Don't worry. I'm going back as well." Shannon smiles brightly. "Time to go back to my family."

Aiden stares at her with concern. "Your family? You mean... Your husband and your son whom you have abandoned for the sake of your life?" He doesn't want to sound harsh but he doesn't know how to addres it properly. It is totally what his best friend has done to her family.

"Oh, come on. Eddie still loves me."

Aiden freezes. This is the first time he finally catches to this. Right, Shannon's husband is Eddie. But, are they the same Eddie?

"Shannon, what's your husband's full name?" Aiden asks, opening the door into his car for Shannon.

Shannon looks at him suspiciously. "Edmundo Diaz. Why?"

Aiden's face changes. "It looks like we have been on the same pages after all. Since day one."

Shannon seems perplexed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Aiden sighs. They both finally get into the car. Aiden looks in front, not looking at Shannon's face. "My fiancé's boy crush is also Edmundo Diaz, who I believe is the same person as your ex husband."

Shannon is shocked. For sure. "Wh- Then, what now?"

"I'm heading back to LA and I just want to try my best for my fiancé." Aiden smiles a little. "Why don't we go back together? I'm pretty sure I can get a seat for you tonight."

Shannon nods. "That is great. Thanks."

Aiden glances at Shannon. Her expressions are unreadable. But, he thinks he may know what's in her mind.

Two Days Later...

"Can't believe I'm leaving this hospital." Buck says as he puts down his feet onto the floor. Eddie helps him with his slippers. Maddie is picking everything and putting them into his bag.

"You are not leaving yet, Evan. You will come back tomorrow for a session with Lena. And for a session with Eddie." Maddie says, excitedly. "And, I will accompany Chimney for a friendship lunch."

Buck scoffs. "Just date already."

Maddie scowls. "I'll just act like I didn't hear that." She takes the bag and put it down on the floor. 

Buck looks at Eddie. He knows both of them have to say something. Especially when Maddie is with them. So, Buck wants to-

"Take care of yourself at home. Make sure you have someone accompanying you at home, especially when you sleep." Eddie gets to talking first. Eddie is serious about it. He looks like a nurse advising to his patient, not someone who is advising his lover.

"Don't worry, Eddie." Maddie smiles as she chimes in. "Aiden is back in LA already. He was just too busy managing his- well, he quitted his job. To take care of Buck." Maddi shrugs. 

Buck is speechless. He doesn't know about any of this! How come! "Wow, I'm impressed that I know nothing about that."

Maddie chuckles nervously. "I thought Aiden told you."

"I don't have a phone, Maddie." Buck sighs.

Maddie's jaw drops. "Right! Let's get you a phone after this. Uh, no, I will just get one for you. You are to rest at home. Not to shop with me." Maddie panics and runs outside to look for something or someone.

Or, she just wants to leave him alone with Eddie. Buck sighs as he tries to stand up. His hands grip tightly around the bed's rod. He groans a little as a searing pain strikes in. 

Eddie holds his waist to help and that makes him really surprised that he jolts away. He looks at Eddie with wide eyes. "No, don't do that!" He murmurs to himself but it's loud enough for Eddie to hear him.

Eddie backs away. "Sit down first. I will get a wheelchair."

"No need. I can walk by my own." Buck takes the sticks instead to support him. "Let's not forget about tomorrow. You promised me to tell me everything." Buck reminds Eddie as he sits back on the bed. It's kind of tiring to stand up.

Eddie's nod brings a small relief in his heart. Buck puts down the sticks back, thinking about saying something. He takes a deep breath. "Can I have your-"

"Buck."

Buck stops talking with the sudden call out from Eddie. He looks up to see him looking down at him. They are close and Eddie is stepping closer.

To be honest, Buck has been getting better at ignoring the fact that Eddie lied to him for a week. Well, that's because Eddie is his nurse and he can't heal properly if he doesn't cooperate with him. But, now, if Eddie try something bad, Buck will sure just report him to the police.

"I know that you have a fiancé." Eddie begins.

Buck just listens. This man wants to say more judging by his look.

"I also know that you hate me so much right now." Eddie sighs. "But, I want you to know that I'm thankful you didn't report me. I want you to know that I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have done it." 

Buck nods. Same things again. But, the thankful part is new. Eddie had not said that before but now, Buck feels a little melted just by his thankfulness.

"So? Do you want me to forgive and forget what you did to me? Just like that?" Buck replies. His tone is rather harsh.

And, Eddie. He looks hurt. 

"Well, what about me, Buck? Did you think I was able to forgive and forget what you did to me?" Eddie fires back and he sounds mad. He scares Buck a little with his tone. Not a lie.

Okay, now, the table has turned. Buck really feels like shivering right now. He tries to stay cool but his lips start quivering. "I'm sorry, okay?" 

Eddie suddenly looks like he regretted everything he said. He sighs and looks around uneasily. Buck doesn't know what to do.

"No, don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been mad." Eddie shakes his head fast, quickly stepping away. But, they are still so close to each other.

"Let's stop apologising to each other until we are at our best pace for this." Buck says, tries to be the mature one about this.

Eddie nods. "Okay." Eddie suddenly steps closer again. "Just..." Eddie hesitates for a moment but then he leans down, closing the gape between them and pecks on Buck's lips. "I love you. Sorry for that." Eddie runs away. He legit runs away right after that.

Buck is both mentally and physically surprised by his action. "What the hell-" He touches his lips and he doesn't know why his heart is screaming happiness instead. Buck tries to feel annoyed but he can't feel anything like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry for not doing daily updates I used to do. I'm pretty discouraged these days, like really discouraged in writing.
> 
> Also, I'm getting busy because I'll be returning to work. So sorry!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE!  
> I was really thinking about giving up on this story until I saw the comments ;) thank you so much guys! All love xx
> 
> So, 
> 
> HAPPY READING!!!!

"Evan."

Buck sees Aiden at the door. He immediately takes a deep breath to calm himself. He still remembers everything Aiden told him the day he took the surgeries. Everything. And, he still can't believe that Aiden said those things.

"Aiden." Buck mouths simply. He was alone in their huge house until Aiden comes home. He looks tired and Buck pities him for that. But, Buck is ready to get tired as well because Aiden looks like he has a lot to say.

"I'm sorry for... What I said to you."

Oh, not this talk. He is too tired to listen to a man's apology right now. 

"Okay." Buck thinks he is getting better at forgiving. Not at forgetting. 

"I missed you." Aiden walks closer at him on the sofa and he pulls him into a hug before he kisses his lips. There is an uneasy feeling again. But, different from what he felt from Eddie.

Buck stops Aiden by putting his hand on the man's chest. "Sit down. Take the rest you need." He says, really is not in mood for cuddles.

Aiden looks sad but then he smiles as he sits next to him. "I quit my job, for you."

Buck nods. "I know that. Maddie told me. But, don't you think it's kind of an idiot move? You are young and you still have-"

"Buck." Aiden suddenly chuckles. "I just quit one in Canada. I'm back to working tomorrow as an advisor at the airport. Well, the salary is not as many as before but I still have lots of money so yes, I'm great." Aiden lays his head on Buck's shoulder, grabbing Buck's arm as a pillow to hug. 

Buck feels more uneasy then. Aiden is suddenly all sweet and sticky. Wait, did he say sticky?

"Great for you." Buck shrugs. "So, tell me. I didn't have a job before?"

Aiden shakes his head. "Not officially. You write blogs on internet but I don't know about it because you keep yourself anonymous but you do get money from blogging. You're pretty popular."

Buck's jaw drops. "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Aiden scratches his eyebrows in confusion. "I kind of forgot?"

"Do you have my laptop, then?"

Aiden shakes his head. "Maybe your laptop is in the car that night?"

Buck's eyes widen in horror. "Where's the car? You told me you asked someone to get it."

"Well, about that... I actually don't know where you had the accident and I kind of forgot about it as well?" Aiden raises his eyebrows again, grinning like an innocent.

Buck sighs. He stands up and leaves in a hurry even though he limps a lot to do so. He goes to the room and takes the phone Maddie gave him. He tries to look for Eddie's number that Maddie put in as well.

He calls the number.

As soon as the call is connected, he attacks the microphone. "Eddie, let's go out tomorrow?"

"Err.. Buck?"

Eddie is watching Christopher when someone suddenly calls him. He picks up right away and he squeals a little as he sees Buck calling him. He can't believe this. Not so soon. He screenshot the screen and answers. 

"Eddie, let's go out tomorrow."

Eddie's heart beats rapidly. He is sure his heart is speeding way more fast than Usain Bolt. "Err.. Buck?" He mouths, nervously.

"What? You busy tomorrow? Gosh, who am I trying to kid? Of course you will be busy. Sorry for-"

"No! I'm not busy. You can take me anywhere. I can take you anywhere. Where do you want to go? I can take you to Lena as well." He answers quickly.

Buck is silent for a moment. 

"Buck, you still there?"

"I want to meet Athena tomorrow." Buck takes a deep breath. "After a session with Lena. Well, you know. You can take Christopher with us tomorrow."

Eddie's heart melts like an ice in a lava mountain. Totally melted. "Sure. Sure. Do you want me to bring my car? I drive?"

"Yes, please." Buck suddenly takes a deep breath. "Okay, I've gotta go."

Eddie can still hear someone talking to Buck in anger before the call ends. Eddie stares at the phone. He feels uncomfortable about it. Is Buck okay? Was it Aiden? Of course it was Aiden talking in the background.

Eddie lets out a deep breath and looks back at Christopher who is staring at him with his wide puppy eyes full of wonder. "Hmmm, what do you want, buddy?"

"Was that Buck calling? Buck has a phone now? Does that mean I can call him everyday? Does that mean we can be in touch everyday?"

Eddie squints his eyes. "Hm, I think there might be high chances of that. Guess what?" Eddie walks to his son and grabs him into a hug. "We will go out with Buck tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

It all happened in a day and right now, Eddie can't believe he is looking for Buck in the hospital to tell him that he has to cancel the plan because Christopher gets a fever. Buck tells him he is in a session with Lena and Eddie doesn't know how to tell him properly on phone so he will tell him face to face before he leaves for Christopher.

Well, his day was good until he sees someone talking with Dr. Hamilton at the lift. Eddie's eyes wide. He quickly changes his direction to the other lift but he is too late.

"Eddie! Come here, young man." Dr. Hamilton calls him out.

Eddie turns and gives a small smile at him and frowns as he sees his wife smiling at him like nothing happened. 

"Sorry, Dr. I have things to do." Eddie says that and easily, he flashes into the second lift that just opens.

"Okay, this is your password and emails. You gave me everything about your accounts because you were always scared if you would kill yourself." Lena chuckles a little as she passes a notebook to Buck.

Buck touches the old notebook and his heart aches after that. He smells the notebook and his eyes blink in confusion before his head starts to ache. "Ugh."

"This note is valuable for you. You gave it to me but I never read anything in there." Lena sighs, tapping the table calmly.

Buck nods, understood. "Thank you for this."

Lena nods. "No worries. So, let's see each other again tomorrow?"

Buck smiles. "Sure. It's so nice to meet you." Buck extends his hand. They shake hands and Buck leaves after a hug with the woman.

He walks out from the room to see Aiden reading a newspaper at the bench. Buck is bewildered with his sudden appearance. "I'm pretty sure I came with Maddie?"

Aiden puts down the newspaper with a shrug. "Is it wrong that I want to be here?"

Buck shrugs as well. "I think you know the answer."

Aiden sighs. "Look, forgive me already."

"I forgave you, Aiden. Now, just leave me alone. I have plans for today and I don't want you to ruin it." Buck uses his stick to walk but Aiden stops in front of him, stopping him from walking more.

"Baby, please."

Buck frowns. "Don't call me that." He hurries to leave and he gives a glare so that Aiden will not follow him. He succeed this time. Aiden just stares at him.

Buck takes the lift and he reaches Hen at the counter. "Hen!" He waves his hand cheerfully and steps closer to the empty counter. There is no one but Hen there. And Buck, now.

"Buck? What are you doing here?"

Buck chuckles. "I'm taking a session with Lena. You? Aren't you supposed to be in another building?" Buck asks back. He looks around before he gives full attention to Hen again.

Hen chuckles as well. "Right. You must be confused. Well, I am helping to cover a friend. How are you?" Hen glances at Buck from the top to bottom. "You are looking very fine today. That jacket looks so good on you."

Buck smiled sheepishly. "Gosh, thank you for that. I'm great, I guess. Just wishing I have all my memories back." 

Hen smiles fondly for that. "Come on, you can do it. I believe in you."

Buck glances at his watch. "Hm, have you seen Eddie around?"

Hen raises her eyebrows, confused. "Eddie? Nope. But, I heard that he needs to go home later because Chris got a fever."

Eyes widen in shock as soon as he heard that. "Really?" Buck takes out his phone to call Eddie and when he answers, the lift opens, showing Eddie answering the phone. 

Both Buck and Hen chuckle softly because Eddie seems not to realise it yet. 

"Eddie, I'm right in front of you." Buck says through the phone and ends the call.

Eddie looks up and he immediately laughs. "Oh, didn't see you there. How are you doing today?"

Buck smiles. "A lot better. I heard Chris got a fever. Where is him?"

"At school. I'm going to take him home. So sorry, Buck. I have to cancel our-"

"Don't mind at all. Can you take me with you? I miss him. I miss... Christopher." Buck says with a flushed face.

Hen is enjoying the scene. Eddie really seems to not realise her existence there because of Buck. So, she clears her throat deeply. The men finally turn to look at them.

"Oh, Hen?" Eddie sounds surprised.

Hen chuckles. "You both are so sweet. How about you two go now before I start throwing up due to so much sweetness?"

Eddie and Buck chuckle as Eddie leads Buck the way to his car.

"I don't know if this is something you tell someone you lied to, but, I am offered a bigger title in the field" Eddie says, glancing at Buck to see if he is interested. Well, Buck is.

"That sounds great. What is the job?"

"You know DNP nurse? Doctor of Nursing Practice." Eddie sighs. "But, it's complicated."

Buck understands immediately. "You are worried about Christopher."

"Yes. I will barely be able to come home. You know." Eddie makes turn to the police station.

"Okay."

Eddie nods at him. He doesn't want Buck to react much. He just wants to talk with him. But, he also wishes for more reply.

"Looks like we have arrived." Buck says when Eddie pulls up. 

They both walk out and Eddie is following Buck from behind. Buck is really great with his crutches. He wonders if Buck has actually practised using those. 

"Hello, we are here for an appointment with Sergeant Athena Grant." Eddie speaks up because Buck is still looking around. 

The woman at the counter blinks for a moment before she nods. "Okay. Are you Evan?"

Eddie shakes his head. "He is. I'm his-"

"Evan Buckley?"

They turn to look at Athena. Athena walks towards them and quickly brings them to the site behind the police station. "Well I'm going to show you the car. Be prepared." Athena looks at Buck with concern before she moves away from his view, showing a very damaged car.

"That looks pretty ruined?" Eddie is shocked as well.

"It is. We actually thought it was an attempted murder. But, I think it was an attempted suicide instead.." Athena takes a deep breath as she turns to look at Buck.

Buck is frozen at where he is standing. He stares at the car with his wide beautiful blue eyes. Then, Eddie sees tears forming in there. Eddie steps closer, grabbing his arm for emotional support.

"I think you are right." Buck looks at Athena, nodding firmly. "I remember cutting my own break wires before driving."

Buck is shaking now. Eddie does no other than pulling him into a hug. He rubs Buck's back softly while he whispers comforting words at him. "Don't worry, baby. Everything is gonna be alright."

Buck grabs Eddie as well. Eddie's words have successfully bring him some peace. He is no longer shaking.

Bucklooks at the car again before he looks at Athena. Clearing his throat, Buck breaks away slowly from the hug. 

"Have you seen a laptop in the car?"

Athena furrows her eyebrows in confusion before she lightens up. "Okay. I remember now. Let me take you to where the laptop is.

Buck and Eddie exchange a look before they both follow Athena into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you can chat with me, scream or cry with me on Tumblr now. I just made one. 
> 
> Here you go!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://buckering.tumblr.com)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Yes! I've updated the total of the chapters and yes, the next chapter is going to be the last one.
> 
> Happy Reading!

"The laptop is in a very good shape because it was placed in the back pocket of the front seat. It was held there pretty tightly." Athena says as she shoves the laptop in front of Buck. "Go on, open it. We charged it yesterday for you to use it." 

Buck sits down, glancing at Eddie. "Eddie, you can leave me now. Well, Christopher needs you." 

Eddie nods. "Okay. I will come later." He pats on Buck's shoulder, before leaving to fetch Christopher from school. 

Buck looks at Athena who turns on the laptop. 

"Ow, it has passwords." Buck murmurs before he starts typing stuffs in and then the laptop is unlocked. Buck widens his eyes in disbelief. "What? For real?!" He can't believe this.

"Why? That's good right? You naturally remember the password." Athena glances at him with her confused face.

Buck chuckles. "Yeah." _Putting Eddie's name as password feels weird though._ He must have been really obsessed with Eddie to have his name as the password. Buck sighs before he looks at the homepage. "Can I connect to this station's wifi?"

Athena nods, pulling the laptop towards herself to key in the password. Then, she shoves the laptop back to Buck. "You are not allowed to adjust anything yet. You can only read and see. Explore."

Buck nods. He stares as his eyes followeach word on the screen. _Highschool._ He gasps before he clicks on the folder. 

Bunch of pictures and videos start filling the screen and Buck immediately steps away from the chair, sending the chair falling onto the floor. He steps back until his back hits the wall hard. He knows Athena is looking at him with shock but he is more shocked to see what's in there.

His eyes start tearing up. "Oh, God. No." He sits down, pulling his hair because his head starts hurting. He looks up at Athena who glances at the laptop. She flinches by the sight on the screen before they lock eyes.

"Buck. Are you okay?" Athena steps closer to him.

Buck shakes his head. "No. I'm not." 

Athena grabs his arms, sitting with him on the floor. "Come on. A hug will help." She pulled him into a hug, caressing his head as soft as she can. They may be strangers but Buck feels so much better with the hug.

"So, what are you going to do now? Do you remember doing everything like that?" Athena asks, softly, after Buck has finally calmed down.

Buck nods. "I think I do. Some of them though. I do remember." His voice is weak. He can't believe that it's true. The bullying! And he actually saved a file for that!

"Are you okay? Or, do you want to take a rest before continuing?"

Buck shakes his head firmly. "It's okay. I can take these. They are only memories anyway. But, for Eddie..." Buck starts choking his own words again as he speaks. "They are his past." 

He was so mean! He was a monster! A freaking monster! He can't believe Eddie still took good care of him even though he lied about all the marriage thing. And, Eddie actually is in love with him right now. Looking at those videos, Buck feels like the villain. He feels like he doesn't deserve the love from Eddie. He doesn't deserve any good treatment from him.

"Eddie is the man who sent you just now, right?" Athena asks.

Buck nods.

"It looks like he has forgiven you and forgotten all these. Well, maybe he hasn't. But, I don't think he holds the same grudge anymore. Not when he is helping you this much." Athena helps Buck to stand up.

Buck nods, agreeing. "He's too kind. He forgave me way too easily."

"It doesn't matter, Buck." Athena huffs her breath. They are both sitting on the couch. "What matters is that he forgave you." Athena pats on Buck's back. "Well, how about a cup of coffee?" She grins as she goes to her coffee machine.

Buck smiles. "Thank you.".

Eddie stops his car in front of the school. He leaves his car, entering the school and he smiles as soon as he sees Ana looking at him. Honestly, he can't wait to pick Christopher and pick Buck after this and just hang out at the hospital later. But, unlike him, she looks bewildered after looking at him. 

"Ms. Ana? Where is Christopher?"

Ana loads for a minute before she opens her mouth. "I'm sorry but his mum just picked him up."

Eddie's eyebrows furrow. "Didn't I tell you that I'm picking him up?" He is really about to get mad.

Ana nods, looking guilty now. "Yes. I'm so sorry. But, she brought him to the hospital. He is at the hospital now. I think it's where you work."

As soon as Ana finished that sentence, Eddie gets a call. His phone is shouting in his pocket. He immediately answers the phone, without looking at the contact.

"Yes, hello?"

"Eddie! Christopher is in the ER right now. I saw Chimney taking him in. Shannon just brought him in."

Eddie is shocked. Again. He looks at Ana in anger before he ends the call. "I thought you said Chris was getting better?"

Ana nods. Her face serious. "Yes, I did. When I handed him over to his mum, he was almost well again. What happened?"

"He just got into the ER." Eddie quickly leaves, going to the hospital right away.

Eddie doesn't go to pick Buck first. He will, later. Buck is a grown-up. He sure knows how to get to the hospital. Well, maybe it will be hard for him with his crutches but, Christopher is more important now. When he arrives at the hospital, he runs to the ER section right away. Hen stops him before he can go further. That's when he sees Shannon.

"You! How did this happen?" Eddie asks, his voice is loud but not too loud. He looks at Shannon who is crying at the waiting chair. He completely ignores Hen who is trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I just wanted to help out. I wanted to pick him up. I only left him from my sight for three seconds and he got into an accident." Shannon looks down to the floor. Her eyes are just as red as Eddie's are. "I'm so sorry." 

Eddie drops onto the floor. Hen picks him up so he tries his best to stand. "What... What happened to him?"

Shannon shakes her head, crying. "He was opening the car door and a car hit him."

Eddie doesn't continue listening. He flashes to the wall to look inside, to see what's going on in the ER but he can only see Taylor moving rack by rack in hurry. He looks at Hen with tears in his eyes. "Is he injured so bad?"

Hen nods. Her eyes are glassy as well. "I'm sorry but yes, he is."

Eddie closes his eyes, crying out. He leans his head against the wall and then, his phone rings. He takes the phone and sees Buck on the screen. He gulps down his urge to cry and answers.

"Eddie, I'm-"

Eddie doesn't let Buck finish. "I need you." He croaks out. "Please."

He knows that Buck must be really confused. But, Buck's answer surprised him.

".. Okay! Where are you right now? Are you alright? How about Christopher?"

Eddie feels like crying. But, he stops his urge again. He takes a deep breath. "I'm at the hospital. Christopher's hurt."

"Ho- Okay. Give me ten minutes."

Buck calls Aiden to pick him up from the police station and to bring him to the hospital. Aiden is all unhappy about his idea.

"I can't believe I'm driving you to your highschool crush." Aiden says as he turns on the signal to make a turn.

Buck sighs. Not this again. "Yeah. His son is hurt and he needs me."

"I'm pretty sure he has an ex wife or something to help him take care of his crippled kid."

Buck immediately turns to look at Aiden. His eyes are wide and furious now. "Did you just say that? I can't believe you!"

Aiden rolls his eyes. "It's not even a big deal." Finally, they arrived.

"Yes, it is! Christopher is a great kid! He has a better heart than you." Buck opens the door, taking his crutches and hurries to get out of the car. He is too mad to stay with Aiden. Aiden is really acting like a dick these days.

Buck glares at Aiden who follows him.

"Buck, calm the hell down. It's not even a big deal. Sorry, okay?" Aiden grabs his arm, helping him out even though Buck just keeps shoving him off.

"Thank you for picking me up. Now, just leave me alone."

Aiden, of course, doesn't just leave Buck alone.

They arrived at the emergency center. Buck hurries as he sees Eddie and Hen. As soon as he gets there, Eddie pulls him into a tight hug. Buck is frozen for a moment. He lets go of his crutches to lean against the wall and grabs Eddie back. 

Eddie is crying. Not sobbing, but his tears are all over Buck's shirt right now. Buck pats his back. He looks around. Then, sees someone. "Is.. is she Christopher's mum?"

Eddie looks up, still just an inch apart from each other. "Yeah. She is. And, she has managed to get my son hurt."

Shannon is watching them. Buck can tell that she doesn't like whatever it is that happened in front of her eyes. Buck looks around more and sees Aiden with the same look.

"Okay. How is Chris?" Buck asks, pulling Eddie to sit with him on the bench because Buck's leg is killing him. He completely ignores Aiden who is watching by sitting next to Shannon.

"I don't know yet. Hurt pretty bad. Got hit by a car." Eddie answers. His hand is holding Buck's so tight that Buck can't let go. Not that he wants to, though.

Buck, who heard the answer, gasps in shock. Still, he needs to calm down because Eddie is already freaking out. "Okay... Don't worry. He is going to be okay." Buck says, squeezing back Eddie's hand.

Eddie nods, looking at him in the eyes. His eyes are red and suddenly, he mouths "I love you, Buck." So emotionally.

Maybe Eddie doesn't realise that Aiden is there. But, honestly. Buck feels the same. Yet, he just nods and pulls him into another hug. He glances at Aiden who has his tight face on. 

Sorry, Aiden.

Aiden pats Shannon's shoulder. "Look at what you have done. Now, my fiancé is back with your ex." He whispers, really mad about this whole situation.

Shannon glares at him. "Wow. That's all you care about? My son is fighting for his life right now!" Shannon doesn't quiet down so they suddenly become the center of attention.

"Yes!! I've been mentally ill myself with how this asshole treated me in the past and now, even with his fucked up amnesia, he still manages to treat me the same!" Aiden explodes as well. He points at Buck who is very startled right now. Then, he points at Eddie. "And you, do you even realise that Buck is my fiancé?"

Aiden takes a deep breath. He looks at his fingers. "Well, fuck all of you! I'm done." He takes off the ring and smashes it away. He leaves.

Buck comes after him and he stops because he can't let Buck hurting to chase him. He turns and looks at Buck. His anger suddenly fades away just by looking at his eyes.

"What? You want to thank me for finally giving up on you?" Aiden asks sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. 

Buck shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Aiden. I haven't been a good man for you. Thank you for everything you have done for my sake. I'm sorry I can't give you back what you give to me."

Aiden smiles, weakly. "Yeah. Don't worry about that. I should have moved on long ago. Sorry, for calling Christopher like that. I was so pissed. Sorry for not letting you have your life. Sorry for tying you up in this unworthy relationship of ours. Well, we are done now." Aiden chuckles forcefully.

Buck doesn't answer. He hugs Aiden and Aiden can't hold it anymore. He tears up. He feels so weak right now.

"I'm sorry too. I really hope you will find someone who is a lot better than me." Buck pats Aiden's back. "You.. you are a great friend." He smiles and Aiden finally smiles back. They end up laughing it off softly.

"Are you just going to leave?" Buck asks, smiling now.

Aiden looks around. "Nope. I will stay until your kid wakes up." He holds Buck's arm. "Let me get you back there. But, I'm a little bit ashamed now."

They chuckle again as they walk back to the emergency center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me requests on Tumblr.
> 
> [buckering's tumblr](http://buckering.tumblr.com)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!  
> I hope I don't disappoint :(

"Christopher is awake. And, he is well and ready to see all of his family."

Eddie doesn't know who to thank so he thanks to God for giving his Christopher back. He collapses on the floor, still hanging to Buck. Cries in thankfulness and joy. When he looks up, he sees Buck smiling at him.

God, he wants to have Buck as his real husband. He really wants him to be Christopher's other dad. He really wants Buck to officially become his family. Buck is just so perfect for him and he is sure he would have lost his mind if it wasn't for Buck coming to the hospital.

"Come on, Eddie. Christopher needs to see his father." Buck voices out. Buck is calm. But, Eddie can tell Buck wants to cry. He knows Buck long enough to tell his habit, personality and everything about him.

Eddie cracks a smile. He takes Buck's hand and they walk together. Shannon and Aiden are following from behind. Eddie doesn't want to allow Shannon near Christopher but she is his mum. Even though she is a very bad one.

"Daddy! Bucky!"

Christopher screams for them. He looks at his mum after that. "Mum!"

They all smile and Eddie went to hug his son. Christopher hugs even tighter. "You are really a Superman!" Eddie says, caressing Christopher's hair. "You just fought death, son."

"I did?" Christopher's little question brings everyone to chuckle happily.

"Yes, buddy. You are even better at it than I was." Buck says, pointing at himself. "You look extra fine, Christopher." Buck takes his port and hugs Christopher. He sheds down some tears. 

Christopher giggles. "Now, I'm ahead of you." He holds Buck's cheeks. "You are an adult. I'm sure you fought it better than I was because Ms. Ana said adults face more challenges as they become older."

Everyone in the room chuckles at that.

"She also said you are handsome." Christopher adds.

Buck chokes on the comment. Eddie looks at his son suspiciously. 

"Why did she say that?"

"She thought Buck was just an uncle but it turns out he is my dad."

Eddie scoffs. "Gosh, really."

"Your dad?" Shannon voices out from behind. Everyone is quiet and waiting for her to speak up more. She has been watching and laughing but she stops doing so as she heard that one. She looks at Buck who is gulping down his saliva. Shannon takes a deep breath and smiles. "Well, tell your teacher. He is a damn good dad of yours." She said it. And, only God knows how relieved she feels after that.

"Whoa. That escalated real fast. No more _I want to get my husband back plan?_ " Aiden asks out, sarcastically.

Shannon glares at him. "How about _I will try my best to get Buck to fall in love with me?_ "

Aiden rolls his eyes. "That's kind of unfair."

Christopher giggles, gaining everyone's attention back but then, there is a knock on the door. Chimney and Taylor walk in with Maddie and Hen. Chimney and Taylor went to check on Christopher while Maddie hovers over her brother to see if he is doing fine because Hen texted him about them breaking up.

"Um, you look fine?" Maddie asks, putting down her bag on the table. She glances at Christopher and sighs in relief as the boy is just as fine. "You guys are fine?!" She doesn't get it. Everyone sounded so serious on the phone!

"Why shouldn't he be fine? Breaking up with me is his wish from he was young." Aiden speaks up for Buck.

Everyone laughs at that.

"Yeah, this boy is fine because he is an angel." Buck answers for Christopher.

"Okay, great. So, Chimney. It looks like everyone is coming to our wedding."

"Wedding-what?!" Buck and Aiden shout together. Yes, they deserve to be so because they grew up together.

Aiden walks out from the ward and he bumps against someone. Again. He looks down to see the person and he smiles right away.

"Oh, you again." Aiden says with wide smile.

Taylor smiles back. "You are Buck's ex. Which means..."

"I'm single?" Aiden smirks.

Taylor's face turns the opposite a little. "Yes.. But, I was about to say it means that Buck and Eddie are finally together for real."

Aiden rolls his eyes. "Right."

Taylor chuckles. "I meant that but I also meant, are you free for a coffee date?"

Aiden smiles back. "I think I am."

"Okay, so, you forgave me?" Eddie asks, still not believing this. He is sitting on a stool next to Christopher's bed. Left side. Buck is on Christopher's right side. He can see Christopher tilting his head every time each of them talks. 

"I told you I forgave you." Buck rolls his eyes. Getting tired to answer. It has been like the hundredth time for Eddie to ask the same question.

"Yeah. But, I can't believe why."

Buck puts down his phone, ignoring Maddie's chat. He looks at Eddie. "Eddie, I'm going to ask the same thing then. How'd you forgive me before? I did to you way worse than what you did to me."

Eddie stays quiet.

Christopher clears his throat. "Is this conversation safe for seven year old kid?"

Both Buck and Eddie look at their son. 

"You are right. Let's talk outside. Can you give us time?" Eddie speaks up, hurrying.

"Sure. Chimney is here anyway." Christopher smiles brightly.

Eddie holds Buck's arm as he pulls him with him.

They sit on a bench at the flower garden in the hospital's area. It's close next to Christopher's ward center.

"Answer?" Buck questions right away.

"Okay.. I guess." Eddie takes a deep breath before continuing, "I forgave you because I did the same thing. And, it's that I've moved on. What do I get by continuing to hold grudge anyway? I've seen myself how I would have lost you forever."

Buck chuckles. "Our story is really weird. You should be thankful that I'm too kind to report to the police over what you did to me." He looks at Eddie. Eddie is also looking back at him.

"I'm hella thankful for that, Buck. Seriously, how'd you forgive me?"

"Stop the question. I just do. My heart is not hurt anymore. I've seen what I've done to you. I can't bear holding grudges after all those tapes."

Eddie smirks playfully. "So, when exactly are we going to get married?"

"Oh, did you just propose?" Buck raises his eyebrows. "If that was how you propose, your proposal sucks."

Eddie shrugs. "I'm not all sweet and romantic, Buck. Maybe that's why Shannon didn't want me."

Buck shrugs as well. "Well, I guess you're lucky because I'm not really a sucker for that side of you."

Eddie smiles. He can't stop smiling now. He stares into Buck's eyes and then his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Buck smiles back. "Yeah. Yeah. You can."

Eddie doesn't waste any second. He takes Buck by grabbing his neck and then he presses their lips together. Softly. He moves his lips a little and they are finally kissing like a couple. Buck is kissing back just the way they want it to be.

Eddie pulls away from the kiss. "Wait."

Buck holds still. "Why?"

Eddie smiles nervously. "There is something I bought for you." He takes something out of his pocket. "There was one time, you helped me in highschool. The only time you ever helped me with. You helped me out when I fell while we were on camping. You gave me a plaster. I bought one with the same design." Eddie tears the wrapper and shows the plaster with skull design on it. 

"Wow, really? I was a real gangster, right?" Buck takes the plaster. "Where were you hurt that time?"

Eddie rolls up his sleeve and shows his right elbow. "Here."

Buck smiles. "Okay. Let's bring back the only nice memory of ours." He trears the paper away and then he puts it on Eddie, as soft as he can.

He is so focused until he feels tears on his hand. He looks up, panicked. Eddie is tearing up. He looks touched rather than sad.

"Why are you crying? Gosh, don't be such a cry baby!" Buck feels like dissing himself. 

"I'm just touched, okay?" Eddie rolls his eyes in annoyance. "If only I saw how kind you actually are from the start maybe I could have helped saved you."

Buck shakes his head. He rolls down Eddie's sleeve and lays his head against Eddie's shoulder. "Stop that. Fate bring us here and now, I'm at the happiest place in this world."

Eddie kisses Buck's head. "I love you, Buck."

"Yes, Eddie. I'm willing to go through everything in this world with you as well. And, Christopher." Which means, _I love you too._

They look into each other's eyes and smile to each other. Finally, their hearts feel lighter than ever!

The last confession is inspired by an ethnic(Iban)'s tradition in my country. Instead of saying I love you and I love you too, they say how willing they are to sacrifice for each other. And, that's like the sweetest thing ever. So, why not use it for Buddie. Right? Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished guys!  
> I can't believe this.  
> Thank you for those who have been supporting me all this time! I love you guys so so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos or anything to let me know how you felt about this chapter!
> 
> Stay Safe!


End file.
